trapped in the house of INSANITY!
by LixXxa
Summary: HGCW Sirius and Remus are marauding with joined forces with the weasley twins, World War 4 in the kitchen, flying bras, slime fight, operation: get that parchment before charlie reads it, chicken pox, MISSION: GIRLS GET EVEN WITH THE BOYS!.........EDITED!
1. Inn tra duck ting Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: I have never owned, and never will. A bit of spoilers, to those ppl who never read the fifth book and is waiting for the fifth movie to come out.**

I threw my quill down onto my desk tiredly and sat back in my chair, cracking my knuckles. I couldn't stop thinking about how **_I,_** Hermione Granger, was twenty one and boyfriendless. Of course, I was never one for dating in my Hogwarts days, except for Krum and Ron, but those two were history. Last I heard, each of them were engaged to somebody else.

Sighing, I glanced up out of my window of my flat in Diagon Alley to see a dark but cloudless night. There was no moon this night (lucky for Remus), but the stars shone more brightly than ever ever since Voldemort's fall. Harry had managed to settle down and was now dating steadily with Luna. I guess I can understand that. She's perfect for him: she was unusual, yet her presence was always comforting to Harry (**A/N read the end of OotP when Harry meets up with Luna after Sirius died. This is where I'm getting it from, so dont throw tomatoes at me!**), so I'm happy for them. Ginny got over Harry, and was now a player, dating guy to guy at pubs, dance clubs... She wasn't just a _player_, she was also a two-timer, user, byotch, etc. I don't really like her anymore. But I'm still happy for her happy life. The only person I wasn't happy for, was MYSELF.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a tap on my window. Jumping, I beamed when I saw it was a snowy white owl with a letter attached to her leg.

"Hedwig!" I grinned and unrolled the letter to see my two best friends' handwriting. I read it outloud, petting the owl who hooted and nipped my fingers.c

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey! It's Ron and I. We've missed you so much!_

**_Yep! We were wondering if you would like to come and visit the Burrow? I know that I don't live there anymore, and I share a flat with Harry, but I'm inviting you._**

_Apparently, there's gonna be a reunion. Everyone's gonna be there, and there's gonna be a party!_

**_Bill and Charlie are even taking a break and coming home from Egypt and Romania for this! They said that the pyramids and dragons can wait, or whatever. Personally, I think that Charlie's just coming home for a girlfriend._**

_I wish I lived somewhere exotic and clean...unlike where I am now._

**_Hey! What's wrong with living with me?_**

_Nothing, except that you never pick up after yourself! I think several of your dirty, sweaty, not to mention SMELLY socks are behind my pillow. I don't have enough Gryffindor courage to lift my pillow up and take a look!_

**_Uh, Harry? I don't OWN socks...they must be yours. And you can always just levitate the pillow._**

_You don't OWN socks? Okay...you're weird. So basically you're barefoot in your shoes all the time, walking around like a n- HEY! Do NOT hit me with a pillow! Especially the pillow with the socks!_

**_Shut up. So can you come, Hermione? Reply, and be there by Monday at seven!_**

_Love,_

_Harry **and Ron**_

I smiled. Those two were so typical. It was good to see them act like this, though. The war had tired and depressed us all. It was good to put it all behind us.

"Sorry, girl," I said sweetly to Hedwig, patting her head while she drank some water from the bowl I conjured up. "I'd write a reply back, but my fingers are so blistered from work from the Ministry." I held out both of my hands, and indeed, my fingers were stiff, red and yellow blisters were all over. Hedwig gave a hoot and nipped my fingers again, before pointing with her beak to the wand which I had placed on my desk. "Right." Bloody owl is smart.

I picked it up slowly, and then charmed my quill so write down whatever I say. "Ok, here goes." I started talking, and the quill started scribbling.

After I finished, I was completely exhausted. I had no time to reverse the charm I had put on my quill. Hedwig hooted, and took my response in her beak since I was unable to tie it to her leg. I paid her no heed after, dropping my head onto my desk, my thoughts shot directly on the subject it was on before Hedwig interrupted.

"I wish I had a guy," I muttered into the oak desk beneath me. "Who was smart, but in an arrogantly sort of way. Cheeky, yet sincere, not too sensitive...nice and fun...maybe tanned to show how active he is in the sun outside...strong, to show that he cares about physical health or something stupid like that, that only_ I_ can like..."

I think I must have drifted off to sleep a bit, my arms making a comfortable pillow for my head on my desk. Ha! Pillows...I had to admit that it was very improbable for Ron not to have any socks, but he would probably lose them on the trip from the store to his home, so it might be possilbe he never wore any. Is this why he's scared of spiders? Because they might get into his shoes, and he would feel them because he didn't have any socks on him?

I snorted at this ridiculous idea. Where did THAT come from? Finally, when it seemed I had enough energy, I sat up groggily from my desk. "Morning Hedwig," I yawned. My candle was out, and the sun was peaking out from the horizon from the window. Was I asleep for that long? "Wait, _Hedwig_? What are you still doing here?"

Indeed, the snowy owl was perched upon my window ledge with the letter I addressed "Harry and Ron" sitting at her feet still. "Hedwig..." I didn't want to resort to being mean to force her away.

Then it came to my attention that my quill, which I had charmed to write down everything I say, was still moving, and was scribbling something onto a piece of parchement. "Oh! I forgot that." I picked up my wand and waved it, making the quill fall smoothly down onto my desk, not moving. I peered at the parchment. I must have been muttering in my sleep, because there was about a foot long of words and drabbles. "I must be a heavy sleeper."

Looking closer, I realised that it started when I said, "I wish I had a guy." Then when I fell asleep, it appeared that I continued to describe the perfect guy for me. " 'Not afraid of making mistakes, and when mistakes are made, he'll do whatever he can to fix it?' 'Sense of humour, both when talking and when doing something' 'My Prince Charming'?? What is this? Do I really like this sort of person," I read to myself. "Must be. Because, afterall, this is my subconsciousness." And afterall, subconsciousness knows best.

Suddenly, Hedwig hooted and flapped her wings, flying at my hands. "Ow!" She bit my fingers, making me dropped the sheet of parchment. I shrieked and fell out of my chair as she lunged for the parchment. "Hedwig, give me that back!" I yelled desperately, panicking. That piece of parchment held my most inner deep thoughts, thoughts which even _I_ never knew about! I got up and raced around my bedroom after the owl trying to grab her, who hooted and knocked over a few things on the shelves. It was like Hedwig was enjoying this! A couple feathers molted and flew everywhere, creating a mess.

"No!" I nearly screamed. I jumped for the bird when she was close to the window, but missed and fell flat on my face. Hedwig flew to the window gracefully, giving me a mocking hoot. She swooped up my letter to Harry and Ron on her way out with her talons.

Running to the window, I looked out after the owl who was flying magnificently out into the horizon, where the sun was blazing with a new sort of fire. I sighed, and realised that I was doomed. If she gave the letter to Harry or Ron, they'd never let it down.

"Great. I didn't even shower yet or have breakfast and my day's already starting to be a total bomb," I said to myself as I pulled out my wand to clean up the mess Hedwig had made. I was in for it.

**A/N Okay, this is the intro. So now I need help. Yep. First of all, PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. In Tra Doocing Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I have never owned, and never will. A bit of spoilers, to those ppl who never read the fifth book and is waiting for the fifth movie to come out.**

**A/N Ok, I forgot to mention that SIRIUS IS ALIVE! To my reviewers:**

**Avanell: Thanks!**

**DracosSlave: I know why you picked draco, he IS hot, but I'm not gonna choose him though. Sorry!**

**anonymous: I don't care about age. Hermione's an adult, and as long as she doesn't pick some old man (like, grandpa old), I'm happy! **

**HRInuyashaFan16: Thank you! I think I'll count that as both Bill and Charlie.**

I clumsily slammed my bedroom door shut angrily once I entered it. "GRRR- ANNH!!!" I screamed out in frustration, not caring what I sounded like at the moment. It had been three days since Ron and Harry's letter, and three days since I accidentally charmed my quill to WRITE DOWN MY INNER MOST THOUGHTS! Monday was the next morning, and so far, I'd been having a bad week, what with all the ministry work and fussing over the letter! I kicked the wall, before whipping out my wand and yelling "Bombarda" at a muggle globe on my desk. It exploded, but I kicked the pieces off the floor as I strolled to my bed and flung myself down into the pillows.

"ARG!" I screamed out again. The Ministry was killing me. I knew that even since Arthur Weasley became Minister or Magic, things in the Wizarding World were becoming much more smoother, but _Percy Weasley_ was his assistant (the family forgave him) and even though I was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcements, **he, _Percy Weasley,_** could still boss me around and **he** has given me piles of documents and ministry files I still needed to finish. Not to mention that I haven't slept in two days and I was a total mess, and this 'party' was tomorrow.

"Why does my life stink?" I asked my bare white ceiling. I glared at it as though it was all its fault, before getting up and strutting to the bathroom.

After taking a hot twenty minute shower, I dressed into a nightgown and walked to my desk to get a brush. I was determined to had a good night's rest tonight, and be on my own in a relaxing, peaceful, slumber...

"Damn." I had accidentally kneed my desk really hard, and my leg was now throbbing. This was gonna bruise by tomorrow morning. Putting my wet, dripping mass of hair aside from my face, I sat down and gingerly rubbed it. This was NOT a good day. I took out my brush and tried to comb through it, but it somehow got stuck. "Ow, ow ow ow, OW!" I heard a snap and my brush came out of the bush, but the handle had snapped cleanly in two. I threw it at the wall, screaming when it didn't break again. Seeing red with anger, I threw my other good brush at the wall, screaming.

"Ok, calm down," I told myself, breathing in and out really fast. Things were definitely not going well at the moment. My work, my social and my love life was not going well at the moment. I readjusted my bathrobe, but something on the wall where I had thrown the brush caught my eye.

"No..." I whispered threateningly, my head starting to pop. I made a fist, and didn't have to look to know it was white. But I didn't care. I didn't care that I would get blisters from it, as long as I didn't punch the wall. "He didn't..."

I jumped up to the calendar on the wall, scanning it. "He DID! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" I quickly darted to the closet and to the bathroom with fresh new clothes in my hand. Today wasn't Sunday. Oh no, it wasn't. Sunday was yesterday. Yesterday I had gone to visit my parents, like I planned to on Sunday. Yesterday, I had gone to a social party, which only opened on _Sunday_. And with bright red marker, I had written this on the square for Sunday. So that meant that today was dear old Monday, and it was about six thirty already, and I was supposed to be there by seven.

With no time to control my hair, I magically packed my trunk while brushing my teeth and dressing in casual jeans and t-shirt. I was NEVER late for anything in my life! This morning, Percy had stopped by, and told me to get going to work, insisting it was Sunday over and over again. I wasn't thinking clearly, since I had a hangover from the just yesterday, and I knew that he knew that.

Seeing red, I finished packing (everyone was staying overnight just 'for fun') and raced out into the living room, dragging my trunk along with me. So much for a goodnight's rest. I could tell everyone was going to be up until four in the morning playing games, Quidditch, etc.

I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fire. "The Burrow." With a flash of green, I felt the usual nauseating sickness behind my navel and the whirlful sensation. Once I get my hands on that _Percy_, ooh... I rubbed my hands together, cackling evilly inside my head.

With a slight thud, I fell forwards and out of the fireplace. Glancing at my watch, I realised that I had arrived ten minutes before everyone else was expected to arrive. Sighing with relief that _something_ had gone right today, I dragged my trunk to a couch and sat down, waiting. No one had heard my arrival. I wondered if anyone cared, really.

A few minutes later, I heard a loud 'pop' indicating apparition and someone thudding his or her way from the kitchen to the living room where I was. He was whistling, but stopped when he saw me. "Hermione?"

I glanced up to see Sirius Black, newly returned from the veil, smiling dazzling at me. I grinned, and stood to hug him, but he took a step back. "Er, your...hair." He chuckled, and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at me.

I opened my mouth to retort, when I realised to my horror that my hair had been wet when I flooed. And now it was soaked in ashes! I picked it up with my fingers, the strand of black, ashed hair dripping to my feet. "Oh, great. I knew I should have apparated." I blushed, not looking the older man's eye while he started laughing. Not the 'haha', humiliating laugh, the 'nice, im laughin with you' haha. "Shut up." He ignored me, smiling and wiping away an imaginary tear.

I took out my wand from the pocket of my jeans and waved it at my head, praying that no one else enters the room. The ashes, which clung to my hair because of the water, disappeared and my hair dried up completely. The only problem now was that it was all frizzy. Sirius started laughing heartily at me. I glared, and then pointed my wand at him threateningly. "Shut up, or you'll find yourself unable to have any children."

"You don realise that I'm a skilled, professional Auror," Sirius told me, "so that means that I know the shield from the curse."

Glaring, I strolled up until I was directly a foot in front of Sirius, pointing daggers from my eyes into his soft hazel ones (A/N made it up). "I wasn't talking about using a curse," I whispered, smirking dangerously. He was about half a foot taller than me, so basically, he would look more intimidating, but I used venom to make myself as scary as Voldemort. "A good kick should do it." I clicked my high heel shoes. I don't know when I started wearing them, but I liked feeling tall. At least they weren't stilletos.

Sirius looked down at my red shoes, and slowly backed up away from me again, hitting the wall. He didn't look scared, but he knew that I might do what I threatened to. Afterall, I was the one who kneed Malfoy in the place where the sun don't shine at graduation. Sirius himself threw me my own party for that occasion. "You're not gonna...really...are you? Because if you do, I'll get the twins and Moony to help me set up a dungbomb in your room, and think of all the other things..."

Stepping on his foot, I turned around, frowning as I went to organise my things. I was tired, and cranky. I had no patience for his immaturity at the moment. Unfortunately, someone else came into the room.

"Hermione!" Molly Weasley shrieked, coming over to hug me. I winced, but didn't stop her as she engulfed me in a tight squeeze. "Oh, we weren't sure you would make it. Percy said that you have been really busy these past few days, and might have slep-"

"Percy," I hissed menacingly, making a fist behind my back. Sirius started laughing, seeing my look to kill. Molly took a step back, but it was to get a good look at me. She ignored the hatred she was hearing in her son's name.

"My, you have grown. Do you have a boyfriend yet? Someone like you should get married soon...I still have Charlie or Percy to offer..." I blushed when she mentioned Charlie (afterall, everyone can SO tell that he's good looking), but I narrowed my eyes when she mentioned the other one.

"PERCY!" I hissed again. "It's HIS fault that I'm like this! I'm gonna kill him...gonna kill him..." I mumbled to myself, walking away from Molly and stalked upstairs to Ginny's old room after saying bye to Molly. She was too shocked to ask me what that was all about. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but she keeps trying to set me up with anybody, and will use her sons if she has to.

I was just outside the door when I realised I had left my luggage downstairs. "Can this day get any worse?" I huffed, before turning around to go back downstairs. I had jerked quite suddenly, and not noticed someone who was behind me. So naturally, I tumbled into him, who knocked my trunk out of the way whilte I fell onto him.

"Sorry!" I snapped angrily to Sirius, who got up, dusting his pants.

"You left this," he gestured to my trunk, "downstairs."

"I know," I spat out. I stayed sitting on the ground against the wall and crossed my arms in fury. "I hate my life."

Sirius let out a laugh, and held out his hand. "Don't we all."

I ignored his hand to help me up and took out my wand. I levitated it to my room and shut the door with a SLAM. Sirius raised an eyebrow at me.

"Temper, temper." Sirius leaned back on the wall, watching me amusedly as I picked myself up from the floor glower. "Not even a 'Thank you Sirius, for bringing my trunk up'?" he imitated with a slightly higher voice. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Look, I'm not having the best of days these days," I said under my breath, my face starting to heat up. I clenched my fits in anger again. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "If you see a redhead by the name of _Percy_, give him this from me, ok?" I punched my left hand with my right fist. "And make sure it hurts. That's something I can thank you for."

Then I whipped open the door to Ginny's old room, strode into it and slammed it shut, hearing Sirius barking laughter ringing from the other side. In my rage, I heard a vase from the hallway explode, and Sirius' laughter stopped. I smirked, only to finally slump down onto my bed, with tears of frustration. I don't think anything was going right for me at the moment. I had no boyfriend, my friends Harry and Ron were always with their jobs or with their 'soulmates', my parents were somewhere in France and MY JOB SUCKS!!!!!! I screamed into my pillow, before it exploded into feathers in my face

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**.


	3. Intro dooting Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**A/N For all of you who thought that this was a Sirius/Hermione fic, sorry. It isn't. It's gonna be Charlie and Hermione. So if you don't like it, than leave. But if you don't mind it, than please at least give me a review? Even if the writing is bad?**

Hermione's POV

Ten minutes later, when I had calmed down somewhat, I walked downstairs to see that most people where had arrived, and were now chattering merrily with each other in the living room. I sat down, sighing. Harry was in the corner with Ron and Ginny's latest boyfriend (whom I didn't pay attention to), and Sirius and Remus were sitting on the couch laughing about something. The twins were with their eldest brother Bill, showing him their latest invention.

"What is that?" I asked, putting on my best ex-Head Girl look. Fred seemed to be holding up some sort of green and orange glob, which he quickly hid behind his back.

"None of your business."

"Unless you'd like to test it out for us," George added.

"It's not quite finished yet though."

"But we'll let you know so you can be our victim!" Fred chirped.

"Test subject."

"What he said."

"I will not be some guinea pig for your experiments and sick pranks," I snapped. Fred and George just smirked and dangled the white piece of 'candy' in front of my eyes.

Ater a few minutes of scolding them, I gave up, and huffed, before turning on the eldest Weasley, trying to get him to do something.

I narrowed my eyes when Bill stifled his laughter. I was not in a good mood, but I didn't pester them anymore. Let them do what they want. I glanced over around the room again. Ron's girlfriend, Lavender, was sitting with Fleur and her sister Gabrielle, apparently gossiping about something. In the distance, I could hear Tonks, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley bustling about in the kitchen. Neville had just stumbled into the door, along with Hannah Abbott and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody also came down the stairs. I sighed, sitting down on the table across the twins and Bill, ignoring them while they burst out laughing. Putting my chin in my hand, I sleepily glanced about. The three remaining people, Charlie, Percy and Mr. Weasley, weren't there yet.

"Hermione! When did you get here?" I was jerked awake by the sound of Harry's voice, which I grinned to. He had apparently come over to talk to the twins and seen me.

"Hey." I stood up to give the taller guy a hug, grinning. I haven't seen him in such a long time, so I was really excited to talk to him.

Harry spun me around a little, before placing me on my feet, patted me on the back and then turned back to Ron, who was talking about Quidditch with George with his mouth full.

Feeling like I was just slapped on the face, I sighed. I thought that he would be the one person who might look past my fake exterior, and see how I was really feeling. But it seemed like even my best friend didn't even care about me; about how I was suddenly depressed and how I wished my life would end.

I sat back down in a huff, looking down at my lap, trying not to burst into tears. Harry didn't care. No one cared. I was always that little bookworm, useful for having around to fight Voldemort because of my extensive knowledge on spells and curses. After he was defeated, I suddenly didn't matter anymore.

I sniffed, just barely audibly. I let my bushy hair get into my eyes, looking sad to anyone who bothered to look my way. Come to think of it, they don't even appreciate my hard work at school before. They never have. I don't want to sound like a spoiled, self centered brat, but thinking now, in second year, Ron got an award for special services to the school. But he hardly did anything! I was the one who researched about basilisks and all that junk. The only thing Ron's presence in the chamber effected was Lockhart's memory. I mean, sure, if it wasn't for his wand then Harry and Ron would have lost THEIR memories. But seriously, his wand broke due to dumb luck and stupidity. _I_ was the one who found out about the basilisk. I was the one who warned that girl to check around corners with mirrors, and she ended up petrified with me. Not dead. Petrified.

I blinked back tears, the world suddenly looking like a blurr as I thought about those 'happy' years. In sixth year, Harry was being a jerk. Normally, I'm used to jerks (aka Ron) but Harry was my best friend. I always listened to instructions, read everything over and over again, did extra rolls on each essay, got over a hundred on tests. No one offered deep appreciation, as they were quick to correct me when I was wrong. But I didn't mind.

But then Harry had to go find a book from this Half Blood Prince and take the easy way outin potions. It just wasn't fair. Sure, it ended up with him getting Felix Felicis which saved our lives in the battle at the end of the year (not to mention the memorty from Slughorn), but he didn't deserve it! I mean, if he never got the Half Blood Prince's books, I would have won the Felix Felicis anyway! Don't get me wrong, it's not like I want the attention or fame, like he doesn't. I just want a little more appreciation.

When I finally looked up from my thoughts, I realised that I was no longer in the living room at the table with the twins and Bill. Instead, I found myself sitting in an empty closet, sobbing. Not caring how or when I had gotten there, I wiped my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. All was still. If I had ran from the room, crying, did this mean that no one noticed?

My lip trembled, and I hurried to stand.

Fumbling for the doorknob I exited the broom cupboard, which was at the end of the hallway near the front door of the Burrow. I gently closed the door as to not make any sound.

"Are you alright?" Jumping, I turned around and wiped the last of my tears to see Charlie Weasley, standing at the closed door to the living room in the hallway. He looked worriedly at me and inspected me from head to toe. "I was about to come get you. The others told me when I arrived that you ran from the room, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. But just for you to know, Remus and Bill tried to come after you too, but I decided that since I was closer, I'd go, and I didn't want to make you feel crowded."

None of us took a step closer to the other, not daring. I tried to smile, but failed. Still, that was sweet of him.

"Thanks," I whispered. I leaned on the door to the closet, and we sort of watched each other for a minute three feet apart. "Um, should you get back to the party?"

Charlie finally took a step closer and put his hand on my shoulder. "Nah. There's only a party wherever Charlie Weasley goes. And since Charlie Weasley aint in there, there's no party," he told me in a horrid western accent. I don't think he meant it to sound like it, cuz he realised what he sounded like and let out a laugh. I giggled a bit, and he placed the rest of his arm around my shoulder. "What was that? A smile?" He gave me a small noogie on the head, messing up my hair even more.

"No," I said quickly, trying not to giggle again.

"We'll see about that."

He lead me to the front door and swung it open into the fresh air. New stars were starting to peak form the sky, and the sun was setting beautifully. I let him make me sit down on the porch, and he closed the door behind us.

"What's wrong with your foot?" he asked, frowning a bit as he sat down beside me.

I gingerly massage my right knee, wincing. "Oh, I kneed something by accident earlier. I guess it's just starting to bruise." This was when I had kneed my dresser right before I remembered the party. Great, now that I remembered that, I also was just reminded of Percy, and my intention to kill him.

We both stared out at the sun as it set in silence, enjoying each other's company. "So, is there anything you want to talk about?"

I shook my head, not looking at him.

"Are you sure? Because sometimes, it's easier to talk to a stranger about your feelings. Not a complete stranger, but... an acquaintance. I know you're upset. I think that one of the reasons why is that no one else but me came after you, but there's more."

Still not looking at him, I bit my lip. He didn't pressure me to tell him. He just wanted to listen. And he was sort of right. I didn't know him, but I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't do anything horrible to me. Once I glanced up at his red hair (which was slightly darker than the rest of his familiy's) and his tanned face and smile, I instantly broke down.

A minute later, I was almost done rambling. "-and right now, I don't know what to do, because if I do it, then I'll have nothing else to do! Does that make sense?"

"Nope," he admitted bluntly. Surprisingly, I didn't get offended by that. It must have been his tone, or the way he said that four letter word. But whatever it was, for some reason, I couldn't get mad at Charlie.

After taking a few deep calming breaths, I felt better. "Thanks, Charlie. That actually help."

"Of course. Unless you want to feel even better, which requires you blowing your trumpet while balancing a monkey on your head- juggling flaming torches and riding a unicy-hey, what?"

I had slapped his arm mid way, laughing. The thing he was saying was stupid and not that funny, really, but for him, it was cute. The way he said it actually made it sound...hilarious even. Either way, I liked it. "Sorry. I was just actually imagining you doing that."I stifled a laugh. "Only you were wearing a pink tutu."

"With leotards," he added, trying to make me feel better, I supposed. It worked, though.

"With leotards," I agreed, but when that image popped into my head, I jumped and started giggling. "Where did you get that by the way? From experience?" I smirked, and looked smug when he turned a bit pink.

"Yeah. It was when I was twenty, the twins decided it was funny to try and put a charm on me so I would ride a unicycle and juggle flaming torches wearing...that." He winced, and I giggled even harder, leaning onto him for support. "I was nervous, because I was leaving the Burrow then. I needed to relax. But they took a picture, and threatened one day to show everyone."

"Oh! I want to see it," I said wistfully, laughing again. My tears were gone and forgotten, and suddenly, Charlie didn't seem that immature. Well, yeah he still sorta was, but in a good mannered way, if you know what I mean.

I don't know how long we sat out there for, talking about things, but I was pretty sure that it was around a couple hours later when the sky was completely still and cloudy, so that meant that it was pitch black dark. The lights and sounds of laughter and music just barely blared in from inside the Burrow.

It was only when I could see my feet (which were stretched up along the porch with Charlie's) that I finally stood. "Well, that was fun. We should do it again some time. It was way better than whatever's going on in there."

The red head rose and I could see him smirk from the light streaming out from the windows. "See? I told you that there aint a party without Charlie Weasley there. Thank you, thank you very much," he imitated Elvis Presley one last time and bowed. "Well, I guess we're both tired. Here, I'll take you upstairs. My lady?"

He held out his arm mockingly, and I took it, smiling like I haven't in a long while. "Why thank you, my lord," I imitated back, and curtsied clumsily, which made me trip onto my feet. I yelped when my butt fell onto the hard, stone ground.

Laughing, Charlie pulled me up again and together, we stood on the porch, so close. His face was only inches away from mine, and his breath smelled like some sort of wine. He had apparently been drinking before he came here. "Um, er, I better go. It's been a long night," I said uncomfortably. We backed away from each other, and I was lucky it was dark because I was blushing profusely.

"Er, yeah."

Opening the door to be greeted by blinding light from the candle torches on the walls, we stepped into the house. Before he could go back into the living room though, I stepped in front of him and gave him a hug, much to his surprise. "Thanks," I whispered one last time before dashing down the hall to the kitchen.

**A/N REVIEW!!!**


	4. take that, SLIME BALL!

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**A/N Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

Hermione's POV

When I burst inside the kitchen with much higher spirits than before, I immediately spotted Remus and Tonks talking at the table. "Hey guys!" I chirped, going to a cupboard and pulling out a goblet. Filling it up with a bottle of firewhiskey on the table, I grinned at the awestruck werewolf and metamorphmagus. "What?" I tried to look appalled.

"Are you feeling better?" Remus asked concernedly. He and Tonks both looked worried.

I waved them off, sitting down at the table next to them. "I'm fine. I was just upset, but talked it over with Charlie and now things are okay."

Tonks stifled a giggle in her hands, smirking.

"What?"

Tonks glanced at Remus before grinning at me. "Well, as you know, Charlie and I were in the same year together, so I know him, sorta..." She gave Remus a look, and he caught on. I looked back and forth from the two smirking older adults, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I demanded whole heartily, waving a spoon in their direction threateningly. "If you don't tell me, I'll sick this _silver_ spoon on your boyfriend, Nymphadora."

Tonks stood up in mock fury. "It's _Tonks,_ and he is _not _my _boyfriend,_ and if you dare burn him in any way..."

I laughed, and tossed the spoon aside. "Don't worry, Tonks. I won't burn your _boyfriend_," I smirked when both of them turned pink, Remus muttering under his breath about 'First Sirius, now her', "**if** you tell me what the hell you're thinking!!"

Tonks sat down, and glanced left and right before leaning in towards me from the otherside of the table. "Ok, Charlie is a complicated person, but when he comes home from Romania for just a _party_, doesn't _party _at all but talks to just one p-"

"Nymphadora, let her figure it out by herself," Remus interrupted, giving me a mischievious grin that I started to see more often since Sirius was back from the veil and Voldemort's destruction. "After all, she's one of the smartest witches of all time." I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling slightly childish.

"This isn't something I can read in books about!"

Tonks opened her mouth to retort, "Yes there is, they're called romance novels. You see it all the time in every single one of them, especially muggle ones. I'd recommend Elaine Thompson." Remus and I looked at her incredulously.

"You read romance novels?" I asked, trying not to giggle. She suddenly blushed when she realised what she said.

"This is good blackmail material," Remus commented, smirking at the bright red Tonks.

"Er..."

Luckily for her, someone stumbled into the kitchen right then, yelping. "This is what I get for having two twins for brothers," the person muttered exasperatedly, shaking his hair. We burst out laughing. Bill Weasley was drenched in orange and green, gooey slime from head to toe, and you couldn't even see his bright red hair from under it. "Hey, it's not funny! It's only funny if I'M in on it, and if I'M not the one covered in it, and if I'M the one laughing! And this was my favourite shirt, and they put a charm so it wouldn't come off! I tried to scourgify it. Damn, if I ever find those _'Marauders' _that influenced this...I will seriously kill them."

I giggled, and he waved his hand in my face with a glare, splattering a rather large blob of slime into my face. "Ew!" I wiped it off as best as I could with my arm, but when I looked closer, I saw that it was moving and...growing larger? "Is it _multiplying?_" I asked in horror.

"What is it?" Remus asked Bill, rushing up to inspect the slime. We had no clue what it was, but it was multiplying really fast. Thirty seconds ago, the slime was a third smaller, I swear.

"I heard my name, I heard someone say Sirius Lee. My name is Sirius Orion Black. What do you need, 'cause I will help because my name is SOB, which stands for son of a bi- What the hell happened to you guys?" Sirius' head popped through the kitchen door and laughed. "Wow, Hermione, Bill, that's a great new look for you. Even better than being an ashhead." He gave me a knowing look, which I wanted to grab with my hand and twist until there was nothing left.

I glared, then I reached up to Bill's head where there was a lot more of the green and orange blob and thrust it hard into Sirius' face. "Take that, PADFOOT!" I exaggerated the nickname, hoping Bill would realise who I was talking about.

"Guys, you're gonna make a mess..." Remus tried to break it up, but was resisting the urge to throw some at Padfoot too, because he was always annoying and when will he ever get another chance like this one? Tonks started laughing, her hair changing colour for each time she let out a breath too. "Padfoot, don't!" he warned, but then gave a defeated sigh. Instead, he picked up a handful of slime (goo?) from Bill's hair and thrust it right at Sirius. "Take that, PADFOOT!" It hit him squarely on the chest.

Sirius was strode into the kitchen with revenge on his mind, obviously, because he was smirking so hard, I was worried I wouldn't get a chance to squeeze his brains out at all. "What is this stuff?" "PADFOOT? As in, Messr. Padfoot, the Marauder??" "Moony, help!" Sirius, Bill and I all demanded at the same time. Bill glared at Sirius and Remus, piecing together who they were at last. He seriously looked ready to hex them to death.

Unfortunately, he didn't do this in time, for Sirius had tackled me and was wiping the ever growing green and orange slime into my face. "Take that!" He jabbed my sides, and I shrieked, laughing and trying to get him away. It was full out wrestling, as I tried to dunk some of it down his shirt.

"You're dead!" I cried out.

"No you are!"

"You!" A minute later, I was on Sirius' back and he was yelling and laughing while Tonks tried to get me off, and Remus tried to calm Sirius down. Actually, he tried putting some goo into Sirius' shirt, which worked perfectly. He then got some into Sirius' hair, which was now greasy with goo/slime.

"Don't worry, Padfoot. I'm sure by the time we're down, there might be SOME hair that isn't covered with this stuff," Remus teased, smirking. Sirius' hands went to his hair, and he immediately began shouting.

"Marauders? Marauders? You're the devils that got Fred and George...! You're gonna DIE!" Bill roared good naturedly over Sirius and instantly tackled Remus, who was then pushed into Sirius. Said animagus fell onto the ground, along with the werewolf and the curse breaker.

"You, Bill, are the worst savior there is," I shouted to the eldest Weasley sibling when both Tonks and I fell onto the floor too, because we were attached to Sirius. By now, all five of us were drenched in even more slime than Bill even began off with. Struggling with Tonks violently, all of us tried to get up, pushing the person next to us down in our reach for victory. Grunting, I managed to sit on Remus' back and Sirius' legs, while Tonks attempted to wrestle the Weasley. "Ah ha!"

Reaching to the table from my position on the ground, I managed to grab a salt shaker just when Sirius and Remus teamed up and started tickling my sides. "Hey! Haha! I'm not a little ha kid that ha you can just… giggles uncontrollably ."

Sirius grinned, wiping some of the slime (there was approximately four times more of the stuff since the moment Bill burst into the kitchen) and a lock of hair from his face. "Ha, take that!" He pushed me facedown onto the floor (which wasn't as hard anymore because of the goo) and stuffed some down my shirt.

"Hey Padfoot!" Remus called out, trying not to get pummelled by the wrestling Tonks and Bill, "at least all this matches your underwear."

"That was YOU!" he shrieked before jumping onto the werewolf's back, forgetting me. Well, until they both fell ontop of MY back just when I was on my knees and hands to try and get up.

"Oof!"

I kicked, shrieking with laughter again and again, until I felt my injured knee from before hit the table hard. I stopped moving, not because of the pain, but because a pitcher which we hadn't noticed toppled over and splashed us all with ice cold water. With ice cubes in them. "Whooah," I drooled incoherently.

"Um, that might have been a bad thing to do," Remus told us all. The five of us stopped fidgeting to watch the water mix in with the ugly green and orange slime. We held our breaths to see what would happen.

BOOM! The slime pile grew larger and larger much faster and we started shrieking again. "This isn't normal! If this is one of the twins STUPID INVENTIONS, I'll kill them! Then I'll kill Sirius and Remus, and then Bill. And THEN I'll kill Harry, because his dad was a stupid Marauder too!" I shuddered as I tried to wipe the gunk off. The kitchen was now covered in a foot of the stuff, not to mention the floors and the tables and counters….

"We're proud to be Marauders," Sirius insisted, helping me off the floor.

"Harry's dad was a Marauder?" Bill inquired, bewildered.

"You won't kill me, will you?" Remus asked, pouting slightly (the marauder side of him is showing!), he had a glint in his eye which showed that he would do something to me if I did 'kill' him. Recently, the werewolf had been marauding much more, even more than Sirius. Of course they still teamed up, and occasionally with the twins, but when he felt like marauding, Remus had to be the master.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I ever get mentioned in anything?" Tonks whined, pouting slightly.

I glared at them, trying really hard not to laugh. They were drenched, fidgety from the boiling slime, hysterically and acting really childish for their age!

"Do you guys realise that we ruined Mrs. Weasley's kitchen?" I demanded, though my grin gave my mean demeanour.

"Nah, mum won't mind," Bill told me, grabbing a towel. Finally after a few minutes, we were all calm! Yes! Hallelluja! However, the goo was rising from our feet and would soon be to our waist.

"Yeah, Molly's a good sport," Sirius added, wrenching the only towel from Bill. "Gimme that!" Oh bother. So much for calm

"Stop it!" I yelled, but was unsuccessful.

"It's mine, I own it."

"No you don't! Your mother does!"

"So? She's my mum!"

"Will you guys please stop fighting?" Tonks shouted at her cousin and Bill.

"NO!" they shouted back stubbornly, and soon, they were each tugging each end of the towel like a tug-of-war fight. Remus sighed, before going to Bill's side and yanking it. Sirius had a firm hold, though.

"Moony!" Sirius cried out in shock. "We're supposed to be a team!"

"Well, I know that if I go with you, I'll be on the loser's team, so might as well join Bill's," Remus told him, smirking. Sirius gave a battle cry and tugged on the towel. Together, Bill, Remus, Tonks and I tugged on our end of the towel. Well, Bill, Remus and I did. Tonks tripped, and fell flat into the pool of glime. Oh, glime is a slime/goo. I decided I was frustrated to keep deciding what it was. See? Aren't I brilliant?

We all gave a hard pull at the same time, but we didn't see who won the rag because suddenly, the glime poured out of the kitchen, sliding us with it.

"Oof!" I had banged into the kitchen wall, with Bill, Sirius, Remus and Tonks banging hard into ME after.

"What's going on???" a shrill voice shrieked. We all froze; we knew that voice too well. However, usually it was never directed to _me_.

We turned our heads to see Molly Weasley in all her fury standing at the door with her hands to her hips. A good amount of the glime had dripped into the dining room, and behind her stood Fred and George, Charlie, Harry, Mr. Weasley and basically the others with bewildered expressions.

I glanced at my glime covered friends, and winked at them, gesturing with a subtle nod at the door, we all wiped our faces and angrily pointed at the twins.

"IT WAS ALL THEIR FAULT!" we roared, our fingers pointing accusingly at the identical heads. This did the trick, since, Molly instantly rounded up on the twins.

"What did you do? Get rid of this stuff immediately! You are in BIG trouble, young men! You may not live here anymore, but I still have the right to ground you!"

Fred, or was it George?, ducked behind his second eldest brother. "Mum! We only did it on Bill!"

"ONLY DID IT ON BILL?! Can't you see that it's GROWING??" Molly continued to fuss, and I was lucky that I was covered in glime so that Charlie couldn't see how red and embarrassed I was. Ironic, isn't it? If I wasn't cover in glime, I wouldn't have been embarrassed in the first place! Charlie and Harry walked towards us, careful not to touch the slimey goo. Or gooey slime or whatever this is! Oh right, glime.

"But MUM! They must have been wrestling or something in here to cause all THIS mess," George protested. Glancing around guiltily, we realised that all the plates, cups, utensils, towels, tables, chairs and especially the floors and the rug, were covered in it. Sheepishly shrugging my shoulders at Mrs. Weasley, I fixed my glare on the twins.

"Get. This. Off. Right. NOW!" I ordered the first twin. They jumped, and I could tell they really wanted to laugh, but under their mother's fierce glare, they didn't dare to.

"Uh, Bill was our test subject, so, we don't know how. We didn't even know it would do this," they said simultaneously.

"WHAT?"

In that moment, chaos broke loose. When I had screamed at them, I had waved my arm at them and accidentally (of course), a chunk of the glime slipped from my fingers and hit both Harry and Charlie square on the nose. Also, Fred and George and jumped and stepped back from my ear splitting voice, and managed to fall in the pile of glime, which sprayed all over Molly.

"Slime fight!" Sirius called out and began throwing some of it at the people who didn't have as much slime on them. They shrieked, before picking up the multiplying glime and started thrusting it back at each other.

I shrieked as I slipped and fell to the ground, right into Charlie. He gave me a smile and winked, making me grown and stuffing some glime into his mouth. Rolling off, we saw that Kingsley Shacklebolt was clicking away with his camera, laughing his head off.

"Give me that!" I shouted, flinging glime in his direction. He started laughing at me and took a picture of me in all my disarray before he was tackled by Harry and Ron.

"There, that should do him right," Ron commented when Kingsley had enough slime on his bald head. "Hey look! Over there, Hermione!"

I whipped around instantly to see Charlie behind me, but he was giving me a quizzical look. All around the dining room and the kitchen, people were throwing this stuff at each other and screaming delightedly. Molly was trying to break everything up. People like Ginny and Lavender had screamed and raced to the door of the dining room, where they charmed it glime proof so the could watch.

"What is this, World War 4?" I asked (WW3 is the war against Voldemort). He shrugged, just as I felt something wet and slimy slapped onto my neck. "HARRY! RON! You're gonna GET IT!" I smacked a chunk of the green/orange stuff from Charlie's hair into my hands, and ran towards my prey with an evil smile.

I managed to stuff some down Ron's pants using my wand when I was tackled once again by Sirius and Remus.

"'Hush Hermione, don't you cry'," Sirius sang in a horrid voice to the lullaby 'hush little baby' while smirking evilly at me, " 'Padfoot's gonna make you die. And if you don't give in; I'll sing. And everybody knows how horrid I am.'" He finished and mock bowed at me, dunking my head into the slime. When I took my head back up, Remus had splattered Sirius' hair with glime.

"Padfoot. NO SINGING! Remember in fourth year when I charmed you to sing something to McGonagall? It was horrible!" Remus shouted to him, and I laughed really hard at the dog Animagus. Remus truly did have a dark side.

"That was YOU! I put ITCHING powder into James' trousers for that!" Sirius cried out, and I would have shouted something insulting to him when I felt arms around my waist hug me from behind.

"Har-REE!!" I screamed when the boy-who-lived-and killed decided it would be fun to spin me around. While he was spinning though, he whispered something into my ear.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am." He said this in a really sincere voice, and I knew what he was sorry for.

I grinned, realising that things between us and possibly Ron and everyone else (except Ginny, maybe?) were finally going to be alright.

"It's fi-IINE!" I screamed when Harry let go of me in the middle of a spin and making me land into the pool of glime a few feet away. "HARRY!!!!"

Two hours later, every single occupant of the house was laying in the glime breathing heavily and exhausted. "Truce?" I called out to everyone.

I heard echoes of 'truce', before sitting up straight.

Around half an hour ago, the slime growing rate had stopped suddenly, but that didn't stop it from turning the kitchen and the dining room into a green and orange nightmare. The walls, windows and table were drenched in the stuff, not to mention that the ceiling was dripping with glime and there wasn't an inch of glime-free space anywhere! The glime covered three feet of the floor, in the kitchen AND in the dining room.

"Wow," I breathed, trying to calm myself down. "That was fun."

"Fun? You kidding? Even mum joined in, eventually! This wasn't fun, this was BLOODY FANTASTIC!" Charlie exclaimed. He sat up next to me on the table (which the glime completely flooded) and we watched the unrecognizable faces floating in the glime, panting. "So, who started it, really?"

"Well," I said, thinking, "Sirius WAS the one who declared slime war. But BILL was the one who was covered in slime in the kitchen, and got some on me. BUT the twins were the ones who dunked Bill in the first place. HOWEVER, Harry was the one who funded their little jokeshop…so it all comes down to the person who reproduced Harry."

"JAMES!" Remus and Sirius shouted, before falling into the pool of slime, grinning. I shook my head.

"Nah, it all comes down to Adam and Eve. So when you die, make sure to kill those two, k? Preferably Adam," I told Charlie while grinning. He grinned too, showing his perfect green teeth at me and brushed a lock of orange hair away from my eyes.

All of a sudden, a thud was heard. Hedwig was at the window, hooting delightedly at us humans as if owls were definitely much smarter than the human race. Then she flew into the room, dropping feathers along the way which stuck to us and the slime.

"Hed_wig!_" Harry whined, plucking feathers out of his already messed up hair.

However, I didn't get a chance to worry about the feathers, because Hedwig flew around in circles before dropping a piece of parchment onto Charlie's lap. And this wasn't any ordinary parchment. The colour of my face would have left, if it weren't for the glime that was practically glued onto it.

"Oh no," I muttered when I saw that Charlie was unfolding the very parchment Hedwig had stolen a few days ago.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Operation: GET THAT PARCHMENT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**A/N Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

Hermione's POV

It was if everything happened in slow motion. Charlie opened the parchment carefully, trying not to stain it too much. I shouted out, "No!" and dived towards the letter, but ended up with a faceful of glime.

"Ooof-gurglegurgle, blech."

"Hermione!"

When I resurfaced from the glime pool, Charlie was holding the parchment up frustratedly. "Great, now it's soaked with this..."

"Glime?" I suggested helpfully, feeling guilty about the whole ordeal. I felt my face heat up tremendously. Why was I so embarrassed? It's only Charlie. In fact, it didn't even have my name on it! The stationary I had used was mine, because I recognised its rareness, but it's not like Charlie knew that! "Sorry," I mumbled, but held my satisfactory smile. At least no one can read it now!

Charlie stood up just then, dangling the now ruined parchment with a raised eyebrow. "_Glime_? No, I don't wanna know. No worries though. I'm sure that as soon as _they _find the 'antidote', it'll be fixed right up."

I nodded, my ten seconds of relief sinking down into my stomach. "Right." I was a loss for words.

"So why did you say that you wanted to kill James Potter? It doesn't make sense, no offence," Charlie continued the conversation.

I blinked, before trying to answer and resisting the urge to grab the parchment out of his hands an ripping it to shreds. "Oh, er, because he reproduced Harry, who gave the twins money to open the shop, who made this glime-oh shut up-which ended up with this, well _this_." I gestured to the room, but I lacked a smile. I needed to come up with a plan! Now!

Charlie tucked the parchment into his pocket and gave me a look. "Are you okay? Still upset about...what we talked about? Because if it'll cheer you up, I'll get the twins to show you the picture of me in a tutu and leot-"

"No, it's ok. I think I've just had too much of this glime for today," I answered him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry mouth 'glime' to Sirius and Remus, who shrugged and shook their heads in disbelief. "Um, look! Your mum's opening the door to the backyard so we can get hosed down."

Sure enough, once Molly Weasley opened the back door in the kitchen, the orange and green liquid slipped from the room and out into the dark starry night. A giant waved knocked into Charlie and I and we felt outselves flow out the door smoothly. "Goodness gracious!" she fussed as she tried to wrench some of it out of her hair. "Scourgify won't work, the house is soaked, those two rascals...everyone come over here so we can get you hosed down."

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea to do that," I tried to say, but Molly had whipped out her stained wand and pointed it the nearest person.

"Aguamenti!"

A shot of water burst from the tip of her wand and onto a startled Charlie. "Mum!"

Thankfully, however, the glime didn't grow spontaneously like last time. Molly shot larger mounts of water onto Charlie's head and moved her wand all the way until he was soaked in water. The glime started to dissolve into the water and disappear.

Once I was clean and dry, I hurried over to the second eldest Weasley while everyone else was still cleaning themselves. "So, how's the letter?" I asked nervously, shifting a blue towel onto my shoulders.

Charlie shook his hair violently, drops of water flying everywhere. He took out the parchment, which to my dismay, was no longer green or orange. It had turned back to its beige colour, with the extraordinary stationary in red bordering my words that had been written. I hated the piece of paper at the moment SO much. "It's fine. It might be from work or a friend, or something. I'll just set it on my desk to dry tonight, cuz if I open it now, it'll rip."

I didn't dare mention the drying charm incase he'd do it and read it right now, but Charlie had yawned and I could tell he was definitely not up to reading anything just then. "Ok then. Well, I'm tired," I said, pretending to yawn to add to the effect. Sighing, I glanced up at the Burrow. A couple windows were still stained with glime, and I could tell that the kitchen and the dining room weren't going to be cleaned this night. "So do you want to go inside and get some sleep?" I yawned again, and tried not to look too hopeful.

Charlie, however, was oblivious to my act. "Actually, yeah. I had went to a party just before this one, so I'm beat. Come on, let's go through the front door." He took my arm and guided me around the garden.

Gulping, I looked over my shoulder to see that Remus was trying hard not to laugh, so I stuck my tongue out at him and tried not to look too worried.

Once we reach the very porch the Charlie had comforted me on, he stopped and lit his wand to get a better view of me. "So, some party, huh?"

"Yep. This is one that I'll never forget. Ever," I added dryly and grinned at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smooth out the wet parchment, and put it in his pocket. "So, I guess you were right. There isn't a party without Charlie Weasley there." Suddenly, I felt someone poke me on my ankle, and I winced but Charlie didn't notice.

He winked, before opening the door. "Ladies first."

"Actually, I think I'm just gonna wait out here for...Harry. I still need to talk to him," I lied, kicking my foot around until I realised that there was a soft bush right next to the porch. "Sorry. But thanks." I gave him a smile.

Once Charlie was gone inside the house (with the parchment, I'll sadly add), I turned around to see Remus, Harry and Sirius emerge from the bush, leaves in their hair and everything. "What?" I whispered, closing the front door so no one would hear us.

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit...tense," Harry stated, coming over to me and putting his hand on my forehead. I slapped it away, annoyed. "Well, Hermione, you seem nervous of _something_."

"Erm..." I glanced at the werewolf, then the animagus, and then at Harry. "Well, I sorta have a problem," I began lamely.

"What?"

Sirius took my arm and together, the four of us sat down on the steps of the porch. I explained my little predicament as quickly and quietly as possible. When I was down, Sirius let out a chuckle. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. What the HELL am I gonna do? I just can't let him read it!"

"Well, it's not like you signed it or anything, and he definitely won't figure out your handwriting," Remus told me. He patted my back, while Harry frowned.

"But he could find out. I mean, it's not that hard, is it? There's a spell that immediately identifies wizards or witches' handwriting," Harry pointed out. I stood up, feeling scared.

"I've GOT to get it back!" I hissed at them. Sirius pulled me down again, sighing.

"Ok, we will, so calm down. I don't see what the big deal is," Sirius said, sighing. Then he smirked. "But of course, I'm all in for sneaking and stealling. You?"

"I don't see how you can't just tell him what the parchment is about," Remus said, ignoring Sirius. "I mean, you told us, and we understand. Who's to say that he won't?"

"I just CAN'T tell him, or let him read it," I repeated stubbornly.

"Also," Harry added, "I want to sneak and steal too."

"See? The boy says good things!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping Harry on the back, which he 'oofed' to. "Sorry, Prongslet."

Remus sighed, before darting glances in all directions. "Well, everyone's busy trying to clean the kitchen and the dining room up right now."

"Why? Why not leave it 'til morning?"

"Molly's having kittens, that's why," the three of them said simultaneously.

"Oh. So...any plans on how to get it back?" Suddenly, Moony and Padfoot had mischevious look on their faces, and rubbed their hands together.

"Let's see," Sirius started to think. "Charlie's bedroom, shared with Bill, is on the third floor. The stairs to the third floor are...in the hall right between the living room...and the kitchen."

"Crap," I muttered angrily, clenching my towel harder.

"And last I heard," Harry added guiltily, "Bill went up to bed as well."

"Great," I whispered. "First, we'll need distractions for everyone that's in the kitchen trying to clean it up!"

"That can be arranged," Remus cut in, smirking. "Two part step: create chaos in the dining room and...leeches." Great! 'Operation: Get the Parchment that Hedwig had stolen which contained my deepest thoughts out of Charlie's room before he or anyone else reads it' has just begun.

"Moony, you are evil!" Sirius laughed while Harry and I sniggered. "That's perfect! But...where are we gonna get leeches?"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't top of transfiguration class for nothing, you know." I took out my wand and firstly conjured up a glass jar out of twigs. Then I gathered a couple pebbles and transformed them into black, two inch long leeches. I held out the jar, which was filled with about twenty leeches, proudly. "I don't reckon these kind suck blood, but they are very ichy."

"Perfect. That's the Hermione we all know and love when her head isn't stuck in some book," Harry commented, and I bucked him on the head with a glare. "Or doing that."

"What next?" Sirius inquired. "I know! We have to lure Bill out of his and Charlie's room. But how?"

We all looked incredulously at the dog animagus. "Are you kidding me? Are you a Marauder or not? How many times did you have to lure me or James out of our dorm, so that the other can put itching powder in my socks or something?" Remus asked. Sirius beamed proudly.

"Good times."

"Well, this isn't some simple PRANK. I really need to get this parchment!" I hissed at him. "I thought you're gonna help me!"

"I am!"

"But you're not!"

"I will!"

"So think of something!"

"I'm trying!"

"You're not trying hard enough! Try harder!"

"OK!" Sirius shouted, and put on his thinking face. It was really funny when he does that; he'd twist his mouth to the side, wipe his chin with his fingers, raised an eyebrow and looked up as if seeing God sending down some sort of message.

Two minutes later, he was in the same position, and I had boredly swung my legs onto Harry's lap and leaned onto the wall of the house lazily. Remus was sitting in a slumped position, and I think he had fallen asleep, because if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was snoring. As for Harry, he was staring at his godfather as if he'd jump up and say what brilliant plan he had in the next second or two.

Three minutes after that, my head was resting on Remus' back, my eyelids heavily drooping. The werewolf himself was leaning on Sirius now, still asleep. Harry kept looking at Padfoot with a bright smile. The dog himself hadn't changed expression at all.

Five minutes after that, and several different sleeping positions later, Remus finally had enough. "PADFOOT!" he yelled into Sirius' ear. Sirius yelped, and looked accusingly at the werewolf.

"What's your problem, Moony?"

"Why does it take you so long to figure out a plan to lure Bill out of his room?" Remus snapped. I yawned, and nodded my head agreeingly.

"I was supposed to be thinking of a plan for that?" Sirius asked, appalled. He blinked innocently, and not the 'of course i'm guilty' innocent look. He actually was perplexed. My jaw dropped, and I slapped my head.

"What WERE you thinking of then?" I demanded exasperately.

"The answer to: x equals four times the tangent of angle y, if the hypotenuse is 45m long and the other angle equals x minus r plus t, divided by b times r plus r times x to the negative power of ten(if r equals to ten thousand and every other variable is tens times that except for x) plus the reciprocal of 4 plus pie minus two thirds minus...one," Sirius put bluntly. Remus, Harry and I sweatdropped and slapped our foreheads again.

"Sirius!" I hissed angrily, crossing my arms in a huff.

Sirius looked towards the sky, and yelled, "Fine! That's NOT what I was thinking of!"

"What? Were you thinking 'If trains A leaves the station at 75 miles per hour and train B leaves the same station at 100 miles per hour, but leaves twenty minutes after train A, when will they catch up?'?" Remus asked sarcastically.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Now you just sound like a dork, Moony." Remus rolled his eyes before pinching Sirius' arm.

"Sirius!" Harry warned.

"Ok, fine! I was thinking about women! Snogging girls, kissing girls, making out with girls, do you get my drift?" he snapped.

I made a disgusted face, before it turned into a huge grin and I snapped my fingers. "That's perfect! Sirius, you are a genius!"

"He is?" Remus asked dryly again, rubbing his arm where Sirius had pinched him back.

"Of course I am!" he puffed out his chest arrogantly, sort of like how Percy does it. But Percy didn't have his six pack (not that I'm looking. I'm just stating). "Why am I a genius!"

"Because we can lure Bill out to smooch Fleur! It's simple!" I stood up excitedly. "Come on, Sirius has already wasted enough time." I gave the jar of itchy leeches to Harry. "Remus, put a charm on it so no one can get rid of these creatures easily. Also, make sure no one sees me sneak up the third floor stairs. Everyone knows I'm on the second floor, and the stairs are right in this hallway." I opened the door, and peeked about to see no one was lurking about. "Sirius, get Fleur to go upstairs to see Bill. Then go help Remus create chaos in the kitchen!"

"Like what?" Remus whispered as we all stepped into the Burrow and closed the door behind us.

"I don't know! Anything! Now go!" I shoved the two Marauders into the living room, and Harry and I watched from the door as they slipped into the kitchen and into the dining room.

"As soon as you hear screams," I whispered to Harry, "go and find a good place to sick the leeches."

It didn't take too long, because we soon heard Molly's shrieks from whatever Sirius and Remus were doing. "Now!"

"Ok, ok, hold your horses woman," Harry muttered, but crept into the living room carefully with the jar behind his back.

I watched carefully as Harry walked into the kitchen and into the dining room as well. Then I crawled into the living room and hid behind a couch, listening carefully for sounds. I got up and walked on my tippy toes to the kitchen door, and careful not to touch the almost gone glime, I could see Ginny walking to my best friend with a flirty smile on her face. Luna, who hadn't washed from the whole war, frowned, and grabbed Ginny's arm and started talking about something to her.

I smiled as Luna started to get really angry with Ginny, because soon, they started shrieking on the ground and tried to pull each other's hair out. Wait, did a teapot just fly by?

"Wow, this is a night to remember," I whispered to myself. Then I remembered what I was supposed to do, and looked for the Marauders. They were somewhere unseenable arguing with Mrs. Weasley, and boy, did I hate to be in their shoes.

"Come on, Harry," I whispered. Where was he?

It seemed to take forever before Sirius exited the dining room and slammed the door shut. "Finally! What happened?"

"Remus is in there now, trying to get everything to stop flying. Actually, he's making things worse. I managed to convince Crookshanks to start jumping on everyone's backs," Sirius told me, panting for breath. "And Harry...sorta poured most of the leeches onto Percy." He smirked as I burst out laughing. I wiped a tear from my face. That GIT deserved what he got!

"Are you serious? No WAIT! Do NOT answer that," I warned, sticking my finger in his face. "But some got on everyone else, right?"

"Yup! Remus 'accidentally' charmed a few of them so they would fly att people's faces. Somehow, I don't feel guilty at all." I burst out in giggles, before gesturing upstairs.

"Bill. Fleur. Now?"

The Marauder gave me a wink, before dashing up the stairs. "Get Fleur," he said as he disappeared from view. I darted into the kitchen again and swung the door open, only to duck as several spoons and knives sped above my head.

"Sorry!" Remus called out. "I'm, er trying to stop it!" He gave me a smirk, which I held thumbs up to.

Spying Fleur outside (another door in the dining room leading outside), I dodged past Ginny and Lavender screaming at Luna, Percy scratching on the ground while Harry and Ron tried to pick them up, a puddle of glime, Kingsley trying hard to get a couple plates into the china cabinet and Molly Weasley fussing with Crookshanks.

"Bad cat!" I screamed, feeling guilty about what we were all doing. But it's for the best. I CANNOT let Charlie see that parchment. I didn't know why, but I felt like I'd die from embarassment if he did. This was totally worth it. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley!"

I ran outside to see Tonks and a couple other Order members trying to fight other flying objects and leeches, like the hose that was on full blast. "Fleur, come inside for a minute!" I yelled.

"Porquoi?" she screamed and ducked as a garden gnome flew at her from the bushes.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand, ignoring her annoying protests and led her inside, but through the kitchen door instead. I slammed the door leading to the dining room closed and locked it before dragging Fleur into the living room.

"Iim, glad zat's overe," Fleur told me, panting heavily. I coughed, breathing in and out really fast. A moment later, Sirius slid down the banister with a smirk on his face.

"Fleur! I'm so glad you're here!" he cried out, putting on mock delight. "Your husband is looking for you!"

We shot up the stairs quietly, and I recognised that Charlie's room was on the end of the hallway to the right. Sirius led us the left.

"Ver is he?" Fleur asked.

Sirius gave me a look, and opened the door at the end of the hallway. "He's in here. Enjoy snogging, k? Don't worry, the lock charm will go away from about 10 minutes to...three hours. Cheers." Without time to blink, he shoved the part Veela into the closet into Bill's arms, closed the door and muttered a few charms and then a silencing spell.

"Wow. I will never question or doubt your Maraudering abilities again," I whispered, shaking my head with disbelief. "If you went into Bill's room, why didn't you just get the parchment?"

"He wasn't in his room. He was just coming from the washroom," Sirius whispered as we slowly but silently crept down the hallway to Charlie and Bill's room. "I put a silencing charm on his room, so Charlie won't wake and wonder what's going on downstairs." I nodded thoughtfully, pleased that everything was going well so far. All of a sudden, we heard a voice from the foot of the stairs belonging to a fuming Ginny Weasley.

"That Loony Luna Lovegood! She's almost as bad as Loopy Lupin, who charmed everything to make my hair a mess!" she was whining to somebody down there.

Sirius gave me a prod to Charlie's room. "I'll take care of them," he whispered, before running down the steps.

I smiled, took a deep breath and came to a stop at Charlie's door. "Here goes," I mumbled. Making sure that Ginny's voice was no longer that audible, I opened the door a crack and peep into Charlie and Bill's bedroom.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. oops, got the wrong one

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**A/N Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

Hermione's POV

"Chaarliieee?" I whispered in a long drag. Listening closely, I heard Charlie's faint breaths mixed with a tiny snore. Biting my lip, I opened the door wide enough for me to enter, slipped right in and shut it softly. The room was dark, so took out my wand and whispered, "Lumos," discreetly and waved it around.

On the far left side of the room was the window which faced the backyard, with its curtains tightly shut. On the far right was an empty bed, presumably Bill's. Then on the opposite wall from the door was Charlie's bed, with Charlie himself asleep in it.

"Ok...where is it?" I mumbled softly. Ron had always told me that his brothers were heavy sleepers like him. Let's just hope that Charlie is a _really_ heavy one. It seemed like Charlie inherited the unorganised gene too, so that meant a lot of articles and objects on the floor, creating an obstacle course for me.

"Ow!" I hissed, reach down and rubbing my throbbing foot. "Darts. What the hell?" Jumping on one foot, I tried to lower my 'ow ow ow's and make way to Charlie's bed and desk as quietly and quickly as possible.

Holding my wand high, as I zoomed closer, I could make out a faint out line of a sheet of parchment on the desk at the foot of Charlie's bed post. Feeling apprehensive, I took another step closet only to hear a 'squeak!' and then a burning sensation.

"Yow!" I whooped in a low tone and immediately uttered, "Nox." My wand went out, and instead, the room was lit with bright colourful lights as fireworks went off under my foot.

"Finite. _Finite_! Fireworks, my god! The _twins'_ fireworks. I am gonna KILL them," I hissed as I stomped on the sparks hurriedly. Looking up caustiously, I saw to my great fear Charlie moaning something, and then turning about in his sleep so that his closed eyes faced me. Letting out a small whimper of relief, I kicked aside remains of the twins' joke products and tiptoed the rest of the way to the desk.

"Of course the two Marauders were behind it," a muffled voice from right outside the door broke the silence as I was reaching out for the parchment. "I bet Harry was in on it too, and for once it looks like Fred and George weren't." I froze when I saw two people's feet's shadow underneath the crack of the door. "I hope Charlie can help us distinguish the fire on the curtains." I felt beads of sweat dropping down my temple as I watched the doorknob turn slowly.

That last sentence of whoever had said would have been funny, if I weren't in this predicament. Actually, it shouldn't have been funny at all! I would have scolded Sirius or Harry or Remus for setting fire on the curtains, if I wasn't the one who suggested for them to cause chaos in the first place!

"Um." I glanced around quickly before diving underneath Charlie's bed. I rolled to the very end until I touched the wall and sucked in my breath, hoping for the worst. I must have removed the silencing charms when I had said Finite to get rid of the fireworks. Lucky for me, or I would have been caught. I desperately didn't know why I had to go through drastic measures to get that parchment, but I _needed_ to!

"Charlie's asleep," a voice whispered to the other person. I had no idea who they were. "Let's come back later." Sweating profusely, I watched the footsteps exit the room and the door close. I let out my breath I didn't realise I was holding, before gently crawling out underneath the bed.

"Wait a minute," I thought to myself softly, "am I a witch for the past so and so years, or not?" Whipping out my wand once more, I muttered, "Accio," at the parchment on the desk, clutched it tightly, and sped over to the door.

A minute later, I was racing down the stairs with a triumphant grin on my face. Seeing that the room was perfectly empty, I ran over to the dining room to see how things were holding up. "Hermione! Can you please stop this?" Ginny shouted to me. I put a hand to my mouth to stop my giggle. Her hair was all tangled and in a bigger mess than mine, she had a few red and white spots on her cheek where she was presumeably scratching from the itchy leeches and her clothes were charred. She was currently wrestingly with Crookshanks and trying to slap away several teacups that suddenly liked her a lot.

I decided to take pity and give mercy on everyone. "Immobulous!" Instantly, the leeches stopped flying at people or wriggle, the kitchen untensils, plates and cups stopped flying but hung in midair, Crookshanks froze completely and in another moment, I had doused the curtains, after everyone stopped fussing about and colliding into each other.

"Hermione, you are a lifesavor!" Ron exclaimed, getting up and dusting himself from leeches.

Molly rushed around to pick up the kitchen supplies. "Thank you, my dear. Goodness, you should have been woken up several minutes ago to stop this madness!"

Everyone else started to pick themselves off the floor and get cleaned up. "Geez, it's not a hard spell," I boasted to Percy. "I wonder why anyone didn't think of it before." I flipped my hair at Percy, who stood dumbfounded at me, covered with enormous, itchy scratches.

After helpping cleaning up the kitchen and the dining room of leeches, flying stuff, cat hair and glime (which took the better part of an hour), I exhaustedly collapsed onto the couch in the living room, grinning at Harry, Remus and Sirius and they plopped down beside me.

"So, mission accomplished?" Sirius asked, relaxing into the sofa. Everyone else started to pile up the third floor stairs and the second floor stairs.

I took out the parchment, grinning. "Yep." Just for fun, I decided to read what else my quill had written while I was asleep. Unfolding it, I realised that something was incredibly wrong. This parchment was too dry, and nor was it wrinkly like all pieces of paper are after they've been soaked.

"Hermione?" Harry inquired, peering over to see what it was that made me turn so pale.

"Er," I stuttered, unfolding the last crease, "this isn't...it." Indeed, the red design on the stationary parchment wasn't there, it was plain, blank parchment. "This is a letter from Charlie's girlfriend to him!" Something in the pit of my stomach sank, and I didn't know why, but I got the feeling it wasn't to do with the fact that I had gotten the wrong letter. "This isn't it!"

"Darn," Sirius muttered. Then his face broke out into a grin. "Oh well. It was fun."

"No kidding," Harry added.

"Is _this_ what you're looking for?" We looked up to see an amused Charlie standing in front of us with cross arms, with a damp parchment in his right hand. He waved it to me. "Is this what you so desperately wanted to steal?" he taunted, putting on a teasing smile as he waved it in front of my face.

I felt myself heat up, and I started to stutter. "Um, n-y-wh-w-n-c-can-can I have that back?"

In the background, I could hear Sirius bursting out into a fit of laughter at how my plan backfired. I threw a pillow in his direction, before turning to Charlie with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Don't think I'm stupid," he continued, ignoring my request, but grinned at me. He glanced at all of us as if we were naughty children about to get punishments. "Just why does one need to set things on fire, release leeches and charm things to fly just in order to steal this _worthless _piece of parchment?" he asked sardonically, giving me a look.

I was just about to protest and say we didn't do any of that, when Sirius cut in. "You forgot stuffing Bill and Fleur in a closet and sicking Crookshanks on everyone." I groaned, and gave a death glare at the dog just as Remus punched Sirius in the arm. "What?"

"Er, you see...funny story really," I began to say, but Charlie held up a hand.

"I'm sure it is. Lemme guess, you sent this by accident, and you don't want me to see it, so you'll go to every _desperate_ lengths to get it back?" He held out the wet parchment as he sat down on arm of the sofa I was sitting on, just as I blushed. "I am hurt," he said mockingly. "You can't even trust your _best friend_ with something so deep, personal, secretive, private, and_ personal_ like this."

"You said personal twice," I corrected automatically. It's just a thing of mine; I can't ever bear to see mistakes, because if I do, I'll do anything to correct them.

Charlie grinned, handing me the parchment, and swung his arm around me shoulders. "Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging the parchment tightly. After making sure that this was the stationary I used, I started ripping it up.

"See how easy it would have been if you just told him about this?" Remus pointed out to me as I sent the pieces burning up in flame.

Long after Sirius, Remus and Harry had left upstairs to get some sleep, and long after everyone else was gone and the house was dark, Charlie and I remained in the living room, sitting in silence. "So, er, you mind telling me what was in it?" His arm was still around my shoulder.

I pretended to think, before shaking my head. "Not gonna happen." I felt bright and cheery, happy that the whole ordeal was finally over. Charlie pouted, and I tried not to giggle. "You know what? I'm glad I came to the party today. I was having serious doubts not to."

"I'm glad you came too. Now can I have that letter from my girlfriend back?" he stated this so bluntly and calmly that I blushed, before handing the parchment I had wrongly stolen a while earlier to him.

"Speaking of which; who is she? I thought you were a bachelor?"

Charlie chuckled as he folded the letter into his pocket. "Nah, we're not going steady or anything. I only went out to one date with her and suddenly she's thinking that I'm her boyfriend."

"So she's your girlfriend or not?" I demanded, feeling heat rushing to my face again. Why was I so nervous?

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Nope."

"But you just said she was your girlfriend!" I accused angrily, huffing at him.

"I know."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say she was your girlfriend if she wasn't your girlfriend?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Arg! Why did you _want_ to? _What_ did you want to?"

"I wanted to see your reaction if I said she was my girlfriend." He gave a small laugh at me.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because."

"Grrr...BECAUSE OF WHAT?"

"I like to pester you. To rile you up, cuz you're cute when you're mad."

I blinked, before turning to look at him. Did he just...flirt with me?

"Oh." I turned deep red, and he started to laugh. "You never answered my earlier question. Who is she, exactly?"

Charlie gave a small laugh, before taking a sip of his butterbeer he had conjured up. "She's no one special, really. Her name's Hannah Abbott, and I think she's around your age?"

"You're dating _Hannah Abbott_?" I gasped, shocked. He dated girls my age? _That means there's hope_, a voice inside my head whispered. Another voice snorted, before asking, Hope for what? I had to agree with the second voice.

"It was _one_ date!" he protested, gulping down the rest of his butterbeer. "Anyway, I gotta hit the sack." At my puzzled expression, he grinned. "Muggle, American expression." I watched him laugh, and saw how his eyes twinkled and his grin was infectious and how his hair seemed to grin as well.

"Ok, I'll just be down here for another minute. Then I'll go."

He raised an eyebrow, a perfectly guy-ish eyebrow, and smirked at me. "Are you sure? Last time I left you behind, you started scheming and plotting with the Marauders. Harry included."

"Scheming and plotting are bascially the same thing," I retorted, giving him a glare.

"Whatever, Miss KnowitAll. Goodnight." He left the living room up the third floor stairs, leaving me with a feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away. Butterflies?

**A/N I know this chapter isn't as exciting, but PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. truth or dare and flying bras

Disclaimer: I don't own!

A/N Thank you to all those who reviewed! But I have a problem, I need more suggestions on pranks! So if you review, give me an idea, please!

Hermione's POV

Waking up is never easy. Waking up at five am is very hard and uncomfortable. But try waking up at five o'clock after you've been dunked on the head with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Hahahaha!" I heard a simultaneously laugh as I screamed and shot out of bed.

Panting, I wiped the cold water off with my sheets and screeched at the twins. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! You're gonna DIE!" You never realise how annoying the whole water wake up call is until you've experienced it.

Of course, that's not nearly as bad as when I was in the den reading a couple books and writing a few reports for the Ministry. I made sure not to enchant my quill. It was about the break of dawn, and I couldn't go back to sleep, and no one else was up so I had decided reading and writing would be nice. "Let's see..." I thought carefully as I finished my report. "Done."

"Hi Hermione," a voice innocently called out. I got up to see one of the twins looking at me innocently at the doorway of the den. "I'm SO sorry about what happened this morning. I hope you can forgive me?"

I marched over to him with an fuming glare on my face, and he had the nerve to back away from me. "You immature, arrogant, childish, adolescent, juvenile, BRAT!" I had yelled, ready to punch Fred (or George) on the nose with I heard a chomping sound. Fred crossed his arms, smirked and leaned on the doorway.

"Perfecto," he whistled.

I turned around to see the very seat I was just sitting on 'chewing' my report. "What the BLOODY hell!" I shrieked, racing over to the desk again. Just like the sorting hat, the chair now had a huge rip in the backrest where its mouth was, and it was shredding my report to a million pieces. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" I think my hair was standing up or something, because I felt like I would burst. I spent hours in total on that report!

"It's our Chewing Chairs," George (or Fred?) explained calmly as he walked up beside Fred (or George?). "We should have used these on our teachers when we were in school."

"ARG! I am gonna WRING your bloody scrawny necks!" I immediately started walking towards them menacingly, and when I was up close to Fred (or G-, you know what? I'll just stop this), I grabbed his head and put my arm around him so he was in a neck lock.

"Help, Gred!"

"No problem, Forge!" George dived in to help his red-faced twin, but I kicked George in the privates, and he cowered away in pain. Fred finally thought it was funny, because he half coughed and half laughed at me.

"You two aren't going anywhere," I sneered. "I'm sure no one will miss you and your silly pranks!"

At that moment, Fred had managed to get loose and struggled to free himself of my grip. I wasn't really choking him, but it's still fun to watch them lose their dignities. "Hermione!"

To my surprise, Fred leaned up and brushed his mouth onto mine. I was so shocked that I let go of him, and he instantly smirked and helped his twin up. "We'll get you!" he called over his shoulder as I stood, paralyzed on the spot. Then when I realise that the kiss was majorly a distraction, I broke out in fury again.

"FRED WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At breakfast, at about seven o'clock, I had finished redoing my report and was now sitting beside Harry and Ginny talking.

"So he kissed you?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Huh, I figured he'd get a girlfriend. I think he should have done bet-" Harry clamped his hand onto Ginny's mouth, who sighed dreamily as though she wished his hand was his lips.

"What did you just say?" I demanded angrily.

"Ginny," Harry told her, "that wasn't very nice." He removed his hand, and glared at her. Thank goodness. He was on my side for this one.

"First of all, I can't believe you wouldn't think I'd be a good girlfriend," I hissed at her silently when everyone else gave us weird looks at the breakfast table. "Second of all, we're not DATING. He just gave me a peck to get away from my wrath."

Ginny chewed on her muffin thoughtfully. "Whatever. Not like I care who you date; just don't date Harry."

"You can't tell me who to date or not date," I hissed again and stomped on her foot. Then I got up, lip trembling, and stalked straight out of the kitchen.

Nobody's POV

"What's with her?" Ron inquired with a mouthful of bacon.

"Beats me," Ginny replied airily, inspecting her fingernails. Harry gave her a disgusted look before filing out of the room behind Hermione.

"Rats," Fred and George sighed. "Now they won't get their breakfast surprise." They gestured towards Harry and Hermione's cereal bowl, and saw that it was starting to-.

"Finite Incantatem," Charlie chanted quickly, and the 'surprise' died. He smirked at his brothers, who had pouted but went back to eating their breakfast. Leaning over and making sure no one else was listening, he whispered to Ginny. "Ginny, did Hermione say that...Fred kissed her this morning?"

She gave him a noncaring shrug, all the while examining her nails still. "I think so. That's what she said. I think she said something else after, but I didn't hear."

"More like you didn't pay attention. She was pretty mad," Charlie informed her.

"Whatever. Listen, I gotta go meet Bobby; we're going out for brunch." She stood up dusting her skirt.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you were going out with Mac? That's who was here, yesterday. Right?"

"Mac's hair is too long," Ginny said in an almost whining tone, before walking out of the kitchen. She left Charlie to his thoughts.

Unbeknownst to Charlie, Remus was listening to their very word, including when Hermione was present. Well, being a werewolf has some of its good perks.

"Sirius, it's time we do something," he whispered to his best friend, who gave a puzzled glance.

"Do what about what and why do _I _need to help do this something that I have no idea about beca-"

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus ordered, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth. Sirius started to protest, but found he couldn't make a sound, so chewed on the bread anyway. Remus sighed, before rubbing his temple with his fingers.

"Remus? You okay?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just that-" Remus suddenly looked as though he had the most brilliant idea ever. He looked at the useless Sirius, and then back to his pink haired girlfriend on his left side. "Actually, I need your help with something..."

Hermione's POV again

Well, long after breakfast and lunch, mostly everyone had gone by now. Only the Weasley family, Fleur, the twins' girlfriends, Harry, Remus, Sirius and Tonks were left talking about in the living room. Ever since yesterday's wild chaos (the slime war or the whole operation, I'm not sure which), everyone was so energetic and hyper for something else to happen.

"Arthur and I are going off to pick up a few thing in Diagon Alley," Molly announced to us a few hours before dinner. "We're going to be walking to the neighbour's fireplace."

"What's wrong with this one? It worked just fine yesterday." I looked up from my book I was reading, giving her a frown.

"Yes, well," Arthur said, "for some reason, our fireplace is blocked. A letter from the Ministry said so. It seems like last time someone travelled by it, there were a dozen complaints about...water splashing."

I blushed ferociously as Sirius gave me smirk. As the Molly and Arthur left, they closed the door shut. "Shut up Sirius. Can someone open the window? It's boiling hot in here."

"Don't try to change the subject," he teased, patting my head. I swatted his hand away, and ignored Sirius' story about my entrance last night to the others, who listened intently.

"I have to go now. Lots of work to do at the Ministry," I told them, getting up to leave. Percy raised an eyebrow from where he was doing his own reports and readings.

"All of us have the entire week off," he said arrogantly, scratching his hand frustrated. Serves him right.

"Then why did you make me come to work yesterday?" I demanded, putting my hands to my hips.

He gave me a sneer. "Don't go blaming me; you're the one who fell for it."

"Well, I'M not gonna spend another day with an arrogant, pompous head like you. Don't get me wrong, your brothers and your sister are too," I added, glaring at said Weasleys. The twins stuck their tongues out at me. "But you are by far the worst."

After saying goodbyes and giving hugs, I packed and went downstairs to the front door of the Burrow. I turned the door knob and gave it a gentle push. It didn't budge. I pushed harder, and harder but the door didn't seem to move. "Alohomora? Opaneous! Opaneous!"

Panicking, I quickly dragged my trunk beside me while sprintin to the back door in the kitchen. "Anything wrong, Hermione?" Remus asked in a strange voice. I ignored him and tried to open the door. After trying the third exit outside, I started banging on it.

"No." Bang. "No." Bang. "This." Bang. "Can." Bang. "Not." Bang. "Be happening!" BANG! The door didn't budge at all. I broke out into overdramatic sobs. "Why oh why? You hate me don't you?" I asked the ceiling, before banging my head on the door one last time.

"Did anyone tell you that you're a drama queen?" Harry asked as he entered the room, carrying a glass of butterbeer. "What's wrong?"

"We can't get out!" I exclaimed, pointing my wand at the door. "Bombarda!" Nothing. I did the same to the windows, and none of the exploded or moved or anything.

"Are you serious?"

"Charlie! How come we can't get out?" I demanded hysterically. "If I stay another minute in this house with PERCY and the TWINS and that...that GINNY, I will go insane!!!!!! Not to mention it's FORTY DEGREES IN HERE!"

"Nothing to worry about," Charlie reassured after testing out the door. "Let's just apparate out."

I stood there for a minute, concentrating on apparating. It didn't work. "What the BLOODY HELL is going on here? Fred! George! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"You called out, Mione?" The identical brothers grinned cheekily at me as they entered the dining room, where all chaos usually happens. "Anything we can do for you?"

"Fix this. NOW!" I roared.

"Fix what?"

I gestured to the house. "I can't get out through the doors! I can't get out through the windows! I already tried blasting the wall down! The fireplace is jammed, we can't apparate! I know you had something to do with this, and if you don't fix this right now, I'll make sure that you'll never ever have children, which would be splendid because there won't be mini twins running around..." I panted, glaring at them. They had shocked faces.

"Hermione-"

"-we swear-"

"-on Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-"

"-and on the Marauders' names-"

"-that we did not-"

"-do this prank," they both finished at the same time.

"But we might have helped Tonks with the apparating bit."

"And the anti portkeying."

I whirled around to look at the Metamorphamagus. "WHY DID YOU TRAP US IN THIS BLOODY HOUSE? CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE STUCK?" I screamed. I could tell everyone had an amused smile at my distress, and none of them looked too worried that we were bloody trapped in a house for god knows long.

"HE made me do it!" Tonks whined, pointing a finger at her boyfriend. I faced the werewolf, who put an innocent look on his face.

"Remus Lupin," I said in a really dangerous voice. "Fix this. Now."

He shrugged sheepishly. "Er, I put up the spells, but I, er, don't know how to reverse it."

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed. "That means mom and dad can't get back in!"

"Everyone stop breathing; you're taking up all my oxygen supply!" Charlie shouted as the shock finally kicked in and everyone started panicking.

"I can't believe this! I was suppose to go to my manicure appointment in half an hour!" Ginny shrieked hysterically. "Now I'm stuck here with, HER!" She pointed at me and/or Luna, and I must have lost it cuz I lunged for her. I wasn't the only one, because Luna lost all her strange calmness and dived for Ginny's red hair. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"What was that?" I screamed into her ear as I took her wand and charmed her skin to start turning an ugly purple. "You want us to pull your hair harder?"

"NO!"

"Luna, pull harder!"

I felt someone's arms around my waist, trying to pull me off. I kicked for the person to let go, but I ended up kicking Ginny in the face. "Oops, sorry. No wait, I'M NOT!"

Once Harry pulled Luna off, and Charlie kept me from killing his sister, we managed to calm down. "I should have NOT come to this party," I growled to Charlie as Ginny marched into the den miserably.

Silence in the room. We all turned to Fred and George, because they had guilty looks on their faces. "Uh, that might have not been a good idea to go...inside the den," they said.

I glanced at Charlie to give him a look, but to my surprise, he had a stoic expression. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He relaxed, and nodded though he didn't look me in the eye. "I'm fine."

All of a sudden, we heard a loud shrieking coming from the den. "That might be our Lurker Lamps," George explained, wincing.

Fred nodded, adding, "It's a lamp that if shined upon someone, it gives them lurkers."

I slapped my forehead disgustedly. "Did I WANT to know? If you two DARE pull any pranks again, I will KILL YOU!"

"What are we supposed to do until any of the spells weaken for us to leave?" Bill asked Remus tiredly.

Remus glanced at the twins and Tonks. "Um, nothing? It might be there...for several hours."

Sirius gave a whoop. "YES! I LOVE this!" he exclaimed wildly, pumping his fist into the air. He was the only one except for the twins who was excited about the recent household conditions.

"Seriously, what are we gonna do now? It's boiling hot in here and we can't even open the windows!" I stated exasperatedly. "Nevermind. Simple cooling charm." But when I reached into my pocket, I found that it was no longer there anymore. "Um, did anyone take my wand?"

Remus gave me a sheepish grin. "Well, I sorta put a spell on all the wands so that they would...disappear for a while."

I sweatdropped. "Great! Just what we need! I'm now wandless, hot, tired, stuck inside a house with a tramp (Ginny), a prat (Percy), a pig (Ron), two people who won't stop making lovey dovey eyes at each other (Bill and Fleur), and FOUR OR MORE PEOPLE WHO WON'T STOP PRANKING!" I snapped.

"Actually, we prefer the term 'marauding," Sirius said. I jabbed him hard in the ribs. "Just saying!"

"What do we do now?" I sneered at them.

Harry raised his hand and jumped up and down like a three year old. Weird, never seem him act like this before. "Yeess, Harry?" I called out stonily, trying not to lose my temper.

"Let's play truth or dare!" he chirped. Everyone started nodding their heads excitedly.

I gave them a look, before turning to Charlie. "Did he just say- Truth or Dare?"

Charlie grinned at me, clapping me on the back. "Yep. Come on, Mione. It'll be fun. The house to ourselves, playing truth or dare..."

"We're not little kids anymore!" I shrieked. "We're locked in a bloody house and the first thing you all wanna do is play this STUPID game?"

"Come on," Charlie pouted. "Sometimes, you need to act a bit immature to let it all out."

"Yeah, and that happened _yesterday_. In case you haven't noticed, yesterday there was three feet of icky stuff, flying stuff, itchy leeches, and not to mention BURNING CURTAINS!" I roared.

"Come on. Let's have a bit of fun, take risks, have an adventure in the lovely comfort of our Burrow?" Charlie pleaded, giving me big round eyes and pouting his dark pinkish red lips. "Pwease pwetty pwease pwease??"

"Yeah Mione," Harry added, "you always work, day and night. After tomorrow, we'll never see you again until the next World War Party."

I tried not to giggle at my best friend and my other best friend's brother. "Still, we should be working on how to get out of here," I tried to argue.

Remus shook his head. "Nothing we can do until the spells start to wear off, I'm afraid."

I rolled my eyes, before finally giving in. "Fine. Let's go play _Truth or Dare._" Fred and George whooped and high fived. "Just for you all to know, it really is the most stupid and girliest game there is."

"Whatever."

Soon, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Alicia and Katie, Ron, Harry, Luna and I were all settled in the living room comfortably, sipping on firewhiskey or butterbeer happily and stuffing our faces with chocolate frogs. Percy had gone up to his room to get some work done, and Ginny was in her room moping her eyes out because of her spots. Seriously, I have a zit on my temple right now and I'm not complaining. Of course, it's only ONE...

"Ok, who goes first?" I asked, looking around the room. I really wanted to die right now.

"You may do that honors," Charlie told me. He and I were sitting beside each other on the sofa, with Harry and Luna on the other side of Charlie. The others were sitting on the other couchesnext to their respective girlfriends, except for Ron and Sirius

"Ok then. Bill Weasley," I said, smirking as I picked out my victim. "Truth or Dare."

"Um," he gulped when he saw my look, "dare...?"

Charlie leaned over and whispered something into my ear. My neck tingled as I felt his hot breath whisper, "Tell him to dance for Fleur in front of us."

I giggled, before repeating what Charlie said. Bill paled.

"I will not," he said stubbornly. "And there's nothing you or anyone can do to make me. No one here has wands to put the Imperius Curse on me, which is the only force on the earth that might have a SMALL chance of getting me to da-"

"Pleeze, Bill?" Fleur asked hopefully.

"Ok."

I stifled my laugh in Charlie's arm as Bill decided to pull Fleur up and waltz across the room. "The only horrifying thing about how cute they look, is that this is absolutely dreadful."

"You know for a smart and bright witch, you don't make a lot of sense," Charlie told me, chuckling.

Once Bill was done, he pointed to one of the twins. "You, George."

"I'm Fred!"

"Ok, then, Fred!"

"But you wanted George!" the other twins persisted.

"Fine! Both of you! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," they answered in unison.

I saw Fleur whisper something into Bill's ear, and I couldn't help but be reminded of how Charlie had down that with me. Does it mean something?

"Strip dance," Bill told them with a face of disgust.

I burst out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles as I watched the twins' faces drop.

"No WAY!" Alicia Spinnet burst out laughing, along with Katie Bell. The giggled so hard when Fred and George turned red.

"Hey!"

"That's not fair!'

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Yeah?"

"Beecuzz," Fleur explained in her accented eengliizz. "Eet'z for all zee timez you pranked ev'rybozy."

I burst out laughing as Bill, Charlie and Ron instantly turned their faces away as the twins started stip dancing, without the strip. "Charlie!" I exclaimed when he buried his face behind my back, pretending to vomit. "Did you get a picture, Tonks?"

"Yep," she, Sirius and Remus called out, laughing. "Harry, remind us to give these to Colin Creevy to print out."

"Will do."

The twins looked horrified, but justified their dignity by laughing in the end. "Ok, our turn. We pick Sirius."

"Me?" Sirius asked, looking appalled. "Why me?"

"Because we just want to choose you," Fred said.

"Why? Why not Harry or Remus or Hermione?"

"We just choose you! So quit stalling!" George hollered. Sirius gave a defeated, dramatic sigh.

"I pick dare. No way am I doing truth!"

"Chicken," Remus teased. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

The twins smirked (how many times have the smirked in their lives? a couple billion times a year, maybe? they just do it SO often...) and whispered something to the dog animagus, who suddenly starting bursting into laughter. "And you must do this by tomorrow!"

"The person will Kill me," he protested.

"Oh well."

"Charlie," Sirius picked, giving the second eldest Weasley a mischevious smile. I heard Charlie gulp beside me. "Truth or dare? By the way, it doesn't matter which one you pick, you're still gonna get it."

"Um, dare."

"Why doesn't anyone pick truth?" I sighed.

"Because," Charlie told me, "those are worst than dares. Dares, you have to do something stupid, but truths are really...sentimental."

"Or just mental," I muttered under my breath.

Sirius gave me a wild grin, before telling Charlie to, "Draw names of all the people in the room right now, guys and girls, brothers or not. Pick one, and kiss the person."

"Ew. God, you are sick . I don't know why I hang out with you people," I said disgustedly, making a face. "First strip dancing at then... GRR!"

Charlie gave me a desperate glance as Sirius started writing names down and placed them in an old hat. "Pick one."

"I don't feel so bad about my dare anymore," Fred or George commented, grinning. Then they scowled. "Just don't pick any of us."

Charlie's hand went in the bag, and came out with a slip of paper. "Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"No, I mean, Hermione. As in I got you."

Every single occupant in the house released their breaths they had been holding. "No one pick Sirius ever again," Harry told them all, wiping sweat from his forehead. They all nodded in agreement. "Someone get me an ice cold bucket of ice, please?"

Charlie turned to me with a slightly amused smile. "Well, pucker up, Mione."

"No wa-" I was cut off when he pressed his lips firmly onto mine. I barely had time to think when he ended the kiss two seconds after that. "..." Speechless. That's new.

"Hey!" I looked at Alicia as she grabbed the old hat away from Sirius. "There's nothing but ONLY Hermione's name in here!"

"So you got us worried for NOTHING?" Katie shrieked. "Harry, your godfather is evil."

"Which one?" he inquired defeatedly, as if this was nothing new. "My unofficial one, who got us stuck here, or my official one, who tricked us just for amusement?"

Charlie was ready to wring Sirius' neck, so I grabbed his arm and attempted to seat him.

"Did you know that nargles have godfathers as well?" Luna said dreamily, snuggling up to Harry. We sweatdropped. No I mean seriously, we did. The place was so hot, we were all sweating profusely.

"Well, THIS game's over," I told them coldly and got up and marched out of the room.

As I walked up the stairs into my bedroom, I heard someone come after me. "Hermione, wait!"

I paused, and resisted the urge to push Sirius off the stairs. We were near the top, it might be enough to kill him.

"Yes?"

"Hermione, why are you so worked up about it? It's just one innocent kiss!"

"Well, maybe not to m-" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Sirius gave me a sideways glance.

"So you DO like him!" he exclaimed. I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh! No I don't!" But I didn't know for sure anymore. I mean, by now I should know that my subconscious thinking is always right, right?

"Yes you do! You always flirting," he said, putting on a teasing smile. "And it explains why you just bolted."

"We don't flirt," I said boldly, "we were just playing with each other."

"Sure..." he wiggled his eyebrows, "_playing._"

I gave him a glare before stomping up the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Oh come on, Hermione! I know that you and I never got along, except for yesterday, but you know me! And you can tell me if you like him or not. I can even help you hook up with him!"

Without giving him a glance back, I scoffed. "He has a girlfriend."

"It was just one date!"

I whipped around. "How do you know?"

"Please. I'm a _Marauder_. And so is Remus. Dropping eaves is our specialty." I glared at him, but I stopped trying to get into my room, but instead I finally gave into Sirius' pestering.

"Ok, so maybe I DO like him a little. But if you tell anyone, as soon as I get my wand back, you're never gonna have hair again," I threatened.

"Done," another voice said pleasantly.

I rolled my eyes and asked _why?_ to God in my head. "Why is it that you always eavesdrop, Remus?"

"Bad influence of my dad and Sirius," Harry replied as he walked up the stairs behind Remus.

"Right. Well, tell anyone, and you're bald. Goodnight." I made way to my room.

"We haven't even had dinner yet," Remus pointed out. I turned around.

"To dinner!"

Dinner was...different. Molly and Arthur had come to the Burrow about an hour before we set out sandwiches, and they had looked horrified. Yelling over the glass, Molly had told us, "We'll be at the Prewetts! As soon as the spell wears off, tell us!" Then they had left, as though they were glad to...NOT be in the same house as us.

Well, anyway, as we were all sitting at the dinner table, I was silently pleading for no food fights. Of course, so far so good, but it wasn't even half over yet. "Did I mention how much I hate being stuck in the same house as you two?" I told them, wrinkling my nose as they let out gas. From both ends.

"Plenty of times. Sirius did you do your dare yet?" they asked.

"Of course I did." Remus choked on his drink, since he was probably the only other one who had heard the twins tell Sirius what it was. It can't be THAT bad, can it?

"So you actually s-?"

"SHUSH!"

Ginny had come downstairs earlier to see to her mother about her pimples, and how it was all Fred and George's fault. Percy had come down too, and was the only one sympathetic. "You should be ashamed. Give her the antidote."

"The antidote is mixing snake liver with heavy garlic and adding lime to it. Lime or lemon, of your choice. Personally chilli helps the skin wonderfully!" I lied to Ginny, who had squealled and gone to her brother to get the ingredients. "Psycho bitch," I muttered under my breath.

Luna, who had heard me, agreed whole heartily with me. "She's trying to take Harry away from me," she said in a strange voice. "I hope the nargles eat her hair."

Normally on every other occasion, I would have objected to anything Luna said. But I had to agree that this was what I hope would happen to her as well. **(A/N I didn't want Hermione to be way out of character. so if she is, tell me, please?)**

After dinner, Charlie asked me to come into the kitchen (we were NOT gonna enter the den until we figure out a counter charm for the Lurker Lamp) to help him with something. "You need help?" I was delighted.

"Yeah. Uhh...back in Romania, I sorta got in trouble with one of the othe dragon keepers," Charlie said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "We got into a fist fight. So now my boss wanted me to write a report on dragons. Anything about them."

I frowned. "That shouldn't be too hard, right? I mean, you're an expert. Hungarian Horntails, Norwegian Ridgebacks, Chinese Fireballs..."

"Yeah, but he's asking for fifteenrollsofparchment," Charlie said hurriedly. I blinked.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Fifteen rolls of parchment," he repeated through gritted teeth. "And so far, I've got about four done. Help me, please?"

"FIFTEEN?" I started laughing wondering how much fighting Charlie did to earn himself that. "That's even worse than McGonagall! Worse than SNAPE!"

"I know!" he exclaimed. "It's outrageous!" he added dryly, "can you help me?

"Sure. But here's a tip," I said as he unrolled his four rolls already done. "Write big, skip two lines between paragraphs and use slightly bigger margins."

"And that helps? I thought you knew everything." he asked sarcastically. I glared at him. He was gonna pay for that.

An hour later, I had made him rewrite everything he's done so far, but using bigger font, bigger spaces between words, bigger margins and two skipped linest between paragraphs. "See? You've got twice as many rolls."

Charlie looked up amazingly at me. "Wow. Now I'm only half way done!"

"Yep." I scooted my chair closer to him on the counter, pointing out a few things in a couple books that were open. The Weasleys don't own a library, but they've got a rather large shelf full of books. "You've stated every single fact, but why don't you start stating some differences between two dragons, and pros and cons of them."

"You mean, they actually count when put in an essay? I should have done this at Hogwarts!" Charlie exclaimed, dipping his quill into ink.

"You should have. That's what makes you such a _Weasley_. But I'm sure I like you better than Percy, so don't take it too hard," I teased, as I pointed out a couple things in a Horntail and a giant lizard. "Dragons are basically lizards, so state their differences too."

"The only difference I see is that dragons can fly and can blow fire," Charlie said, shaking his head. "Whatever, thanks Hermione." He started scribbling away.

A couple minutes later, I was still pointing out things to Charlie. "Use really big words. If you're writing a report about anything, but there aren't a lot of facts, instead of just saying 'Horntail', use the full name 'Hungarian Horntail'. Takes up more space."

"I don't see how one word effects it," Charlie told me. I sighed, before going in to yet another bookworm lecture.

"In this paragraph, you've used 'Horntail' seven times. If you add 'Hungarian', that's basically a full line taken up. Just trust me, do it."

After around another half an hour of working, Charlie was almost done. "This is great! Just one more roll of parchment left." Charlie then frowned. "But the thing is, I can't think of anything else to write. Healling, taking care of them, facts about them, body parts...they're all down there."

I looked up from the book I was reading, and thought hard. "Well, just...write down several things that have happened in the past that involves dragons. Yeah, that's it. Include history on it."

"You are so damn smart," he mumbled as he scribbled away.

Ten minutes later, I had continued to read my book, but something was off. There hadn't been any quill scratching for a few minutes. I looked up to see Charlie staring at me, who instantly broke into a huge smile.

"I'm done! Thank you Hermione! You are a lifesavor! Seriously! I would have been fired, or suspended if I didn't get this in. My boss said I was no longer 'serious about my work.'. This report was just to see if I was still good enough for the job."

I grinned at him. "No problem at all. It's actually the least I can do, ever since you listened to my weeping yesterday, not to mention returning that parchment without reading it."

Charlie smiled wider. "By the way, can yo-"

"No."

"Hey! You didn't even know what I'd say!" I gave a laugh. When I noticed Charlie still looking at me, I frowned.

"What? Do I have ink on my face? Cuz if I don't, do NOT start an ink fight," I warned, paranoid about yesterday still.

Charlie cocked his head sideways. "Now why would I do that?"

"I dunno. Maybe because the infamous, and I really mean it, they're infamous, twins are YOUR brothers, and brothers usually have the same genes," I told him. Was it my imagination, or was his face getting closer? Oh well, doesn't matter, because we were having a staring contest, and I wasn't about to lose. Did I mention how gorgeous his hazel eyes are?

"I don't know, they might be a bit too small to wear my jeans," he replied, confused. I narrowed my eyes, which were starting to water. If I'm not mistaken, his were full of mirth too.

"I didn't mean JEANS, I meant GENES," I correct.

"Uh, you said that," he told me, appalled. I rolled my eyes, careful not to blink.

"GENES, as in starting with a G."

"Jeans doesn't have a G in it," Charlie told me again. Our faces were so close, our noses were touching. I could see Charlie's eyelids starting to tremble, as if desperately wanting to blink so badly. "Hermione, love, you need to get some rest. Or some help." I froze. Did he just call me love.

"Well, Charlie, _dear,_" I exaggerated, "I think you so desperately need to go back to school and get some education. Honestly, _jeans_..." I murmured.

Our eye staring contest was broken when a shriek about the house made us jump. I blinked, but saw that Charlie hadn't, cuz his eyes were red and teary. "Ha! I win!" he boasted. I rolled my eyes, before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the front hallway of the Burrow.

"What happened?" I asked Tonks, who was red with fury.

"What happened? THAT'S what happened," she bellowed, pointing at a rusty chandelior ten feet above us. My jaw dropped as I saw that around each candle (about twenty), there was a bra draped around it and hung limply, mocking us. And to add to my horror, I saw that a couple of them were my white or blue ones.

"Who did this?" I shouted, turning red. I slapped Charlie on the chest when he started sniggering. I glanced around to see that Alicia, Katie, Ginny, Tonks, Fleur and me were all red, so that means they were all ours.

We pushed the guys out of the hall, and tried to get our bras back down off the chandelior. This proved to be difficult, because our wands had disappeared and the tip of the bras were ten feet above us. "Great, how did they even put them UP there?"

"It wasn't all of them. Just Sirius. This was his dare, given by our _sweet_ boyfriends," Katie sneered. "I mean, I really like Sirius now that I know he isn't a criminal, but still, this is so cruel!"

"Well, Alicia, you and Tonks are the tallest. Alicia, sit on Tonks' shoulders and try to grab them down," I suggested, trying to get my pink face to turn to normal. This was hard, because it was still very, very hot in the house. "The rest of us will make sure you don't fall."

Alicia climbed onto Tonks' shoulders, but were one girl short. "Ginny, you're the lightest. Get up there," Katie called out to the girl. Ginny crossed her arms and huffed.

"I will NOT ruin my new pants just to climb up an-"

"If you want your STINKING bras back, get up there!" I roared, not in the mood. Luna, Katie, Fleur and I were all leaning against the doors to the hall, so that no one (especially a guy) would enter. Ginny immediately climbed up and sat on Alicia's shoulders. "You're lucky you're good a Quidditch, and very good coordinated," I muttered to the red haired girl.

Tonks swayed a bit, and Alicia must have been strong to get such a good grip on Ginny's legs as the youngest Weasley tried to reach for the bras. Her hands barely touched the bras, as Tonks kept on swaying to stay balanced.

"Come on Ginny!" Katie called out encouragingly.

"You two need to lose weight," Tonks added as she turned purple from all the weight. She almost staggered, but I quickly balanced her, before going back to my position at the door. The guys really wanted to get through. Luckily no one was upstairs, so no one would come down and laugh at us.

"Almost...got it!" Ginny cried out, reaching out for one of them. However, Tonks staggered once again and this time, she couldn't upright herself. She fell, and Alicia went flying.

"Ahh!" we screamed. Katie managed to catch her best friend, and Ginny managed to grab onto the bars of the chandelior. The redhead started shrieking and screaming, and the guys burst into the room, er, hallway, to see what was going on.

"Whoa," the twins muttered as Ginny dangled in the air. I tried to stop giggling; the scene was hilarious. For a moment, the group on the ground stood in shock as they watched Ginny kicking and screaming as the chandelior swayed violenly to the left. Five or six bras dropped on Ron's head, who turned crimson and shook them off hastily.

"Ginny, hold on!" I shouted. As much as I disliked her right now, I didn't want her to get hurt.

"HURRY UP!" she shrieked as the chandelior swayed to the right. She kicked and screamed angrily. "My hands are sweaty, and I think there's a spi-DERRR!" Ginny had shrieked and started batting at everything around her, causing her to let go on the third swing. All the bras were now unhooked and raining to the ground, so no one noticed when Ginny managed to fall right into the top stair.

"Tonks, that's mine," I muttered, bright red. The guys had started to laugh as we collected our undergarments, blushing. "You all are cruel. Sirius, you're gonna pay. No, wait...You're gonna die. I'm sure no one will miss you, seeing as how you have no girlfriend," I hissed, collecting my last bra and dashing up the stairs. I was determined not to look at Charlie, who was laughing so hard on the ground, along with all of his brothers. Instead, as I entered my room and flung my bras on the ground, I fell into my bed hard, my face in my pillow with tears streaming down my cheeks. This. Means. War.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! Slightly cheesy. Don't forget to give me a suggestion on a prank please! **


	8. girls get even!

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**A/N Thank you to all those who reviewed! **

Hermione's POV

It was Wednesday Morning, 6:00 on July 18th. Location: trapped in the Weasley household called the Burrow. Mission: Get even with Sirius, Remus, Fred, and George.

"Hermione, as our group brain and leader," Luna introduced as she, Ginny, Tonks, Fleur, Alicia, Katie and I sat in the attic, forming a plan, "please explain each of our targets, and our motives for revenging."

I didn't criticize her for her bad grammar as I stood up and looked at the group intently. "Our first victim: Fred Weasley. Born on April 1st, so and so years ago. Our reason for getting back at him: he's always pranking on everybody. Also, he's part of the reason why we're locked up in the Burrow for the next 48 hours, like Tonks informed me."

"Question?" Tonks asked nervously. "Er, I helped us get locked in here too. Are you gonna do something to me?"

"You're gonna do most of the dirty work," I replied, pacing around. Was I acting dramatic? Oh well. The other girls seem impressed by my military attitude. "Ok, second on the market. George Weasley, born on April 1st, on the same day as Fred. Our reasons for getting him are the same as his brother. Then there's Remus Lupin, born on (**insert b-day here**) and boyfriend of Nymphadora Tonks."

"Do NOT call me Ny-"

"Anyway," I interrupted, ignoring Tonks' arguing. "He is the main reason why we're all stuck here. Right?" Everyone nods. "So he's our _first_ main target. Our second main target is Sirius Black, born on….well, I dunno, but he's the reason why our bras now need washing because they smell of dust and smoke. Not to mention all the other pranks he pulled. Right?" Again, everyone nods. "Good, we're gonna need to get back at him as well."

"Are you sure that no one can hear us? I mean, Remus is a werewolf," Tonks cut in. "he can hear us."

"Not to worry; mum and dad put a silencing charm on the attic years ago, cuz there used to be a ghost up here that no one liked. He liked to cry and moan a lot," Ginny told us. "I reckon its still up since he left."

"Of course it is. I blasted my radio up here a few minutes before," I explained, "went down and heard nothing. So it's fine, as long as Katie keeps sitting on the trapdoor. Anyway, we also have to get Harry, Bill, Charlie, and Ron too, simply because I don't like them. But they're our least major priority. Is that clear?" Nods once more, and then I stopped pacing and turned to face them. "Now, we need ideas. What can we do to them?"

"Turn their hair into a different colour?" Alicia suggested.

"No, eetz too oreegeeenul," Fleur said, thinking. "Why don wee zhaave zer 'air off."

"That's good," Ginny said, thinking. I had to smile. After that humiliating stunt pulled yesterday, she was suddenly less….snobby. "It'll grow back by tomorrow, like it does for all wizards and witches, so there's no worries there about permanent damage."

"No, we need permanent damage," I said sternly, starting to pace again. "But I like your idea, Fleur. Shaving them isn't bad at all. But only on one person, like Sirius."

"Why don't we do something, like, pretend that they've gone to an alternate universe or something?" Tonks suggested, rubbing her ankle where she had just tripped over. And she wasn't even walking. "It's something I read about in a book once. I'm not sure the exact details…"

"Oh, I know!" Luna exclaimed excitedly. "It's closely related…" she whispered it to us, and I had to admit that this was way too evil. How will the guys EVER believe us? Unless they really are as dense as we think.

We started giggling. "Perfect. Think of all the things we can make them do while they're confused." I laughed, clutching my stomach.

"This is good. Two good pranks right before lunch," Ginny squealed.

I smirked. "I know. This is way too easy."

Nobody's POV

Sirius walked into the kitchen, thinking about yesterday. "Hey Moony, where are the girls this morning?"

Remus looked up from his book he was reading and chewed on his muffin. "I don't know. Probably still crying from what you did to them last night." He glared accusingly at the dog Animagus.

"What?" Sirius asked, stealing his best friend's muffin and taking a huge bite out of it. "Did Tonks refuse to be snuggled last night? She didn't give you a backrub?" he teased.

Remus glared at him.

"I'll admit it was funny, but next time, let ME in on the joke so that I can actually take the blame _rightfully_."

"Will do, Moony." And with that, he stole Remus' book and tossed it out of the room. A loud 'Ow!' was heard from the other room.

Sighing, Remus stole back his muffin and stuffed the rest of it in his mouth as Charlie walking into the kitchen, rubbing his head. "Ok, whoever threw that book at me has got to have good reason why he did that," he warned, giving Sirius and Remus a glare.

"Yeah, I do," Sirius said happily. "Remus here was reading too much for his health."

Both Remus and Charlie blinked at him. "Padfoot, that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard."

"And you love me for it," he said, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"I KNOW!" a voice swooned as someone entered the kitchen. Sirius dropped his bacon, or rather, let it fall out of his mouth halfchewed..

"Huh?" Charlie, Remus' and Sirius' jaw dropped as Hermione entered the kitchen. Hermione had her hair tied up and wasn't its usual bushiness, she was wearing bright red lipstick and her clothes were nice and tight. This was something she utterly despised all the time. What was she doing wearing clothes that...GINNY would wear?

"I love you, silly!" Hermione flung her arms around Sirius' neck and nuzzled her cheek into his chest.

"What?"

Hermione looked up, and her lip trembled. "Don't you remember? We've been going out for the past three months…." She looked down sadly, as if she was gonna cry.

"Wh-wh," Sirius stuttered, speechless. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione pouted and burst into tears. Then she raced from the room. Charlie glared at Sirius.

"You two have been dating?" he accused.

Sirius shook his head. "NO! That's just wrong…I mean, she's my godson's best friend!" he protested. "I'd NEVER do this to take her away from you. The girl's just gone crazy!" Charlie glared at him and looked ready to pummel Sirius.

"_**Away from me**_?"

"He's telling the truth, Charlie," Remus interrupted before the redhead could murder Sirius. "He's as much of a bachelor as you are, and he would have told me if he was dating anyone."

"This is just too freaky!" Sirius yelled. "What's wrong with her???!!"

From outside the kitchen, Hermione giggled in her hands to Fleur as they heard Sirius' scream. "Funny what a few eye drops and pink blush can do," she whispered to the part Veela, giggling. "Your turn. They are gonna be so surprised." She hoped Remus hadn't heard her; he'd only hear really quiet things if he concentrated, and hopefully he was super shocked.

Fleur winked, before entering the kitchen just in time to see Bill enter the kitchen through the other door. "Ziriuz! How culd you!" she screeched, only the reaction was a loud gasp.

"Fleur!" Bill exclaimed, staring at his wife's long blonde hair. Well, it used to be blonde. Now it was an electric blue colour. "Why did you dye your hair BLUE?"

Fleur gave an offended scoff. "Bill Weezly! Don't u dare zpeak tu moi," she told him, putting her hand to his face. It pained her to have to do this, but it would be entirely worth it in the end. Afterall, Bill had caused his share of trouble before.

"B-"

"Zip. I don't knew ween it waz alright for you tu talk to moi," she threatened. "I hate tu, zo don't come near moi." Fleur whipped around angrily, to the shock of everyone in the room. "Ziriuz, how could u upzet 'Ermione like zat?" She glared at him.

"What did he do?" Remus asked fearfully.

Fleur suddenly turned to him and batted her eyelashes at the werewolf. "Well, he made 'Ermione upset. Izn't zat enough?" She batted her eyelashes once more flirtatiously.

Remus backed away slowly, under the stare of Fleur, and the glare of Bill. "What's going on?"

"I zon't know," Fleur said flirtatiously to Remus, fingering a lock of hair. Remus sweated, and glanced at Bill for help, who was looking more than mad. He was furious. "What _eez _goin' on?"

Fortunately for Remus, Hermione walked into the kitchen again. "I can't believe you, Remus!" she screamed. "Do you know what today is? Today is the CHRISTMAS BALL!"

"But it's summer," he protested, shrinking against the wall.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your lame excuses." Hermione walked, swaying her hips, to the calendar on the wall in the kitchen, and pointed to a date. The calendar was on December 24th, to the guys' horror. "Today, is the Christmas Ball, and if it weren't for your stunt, locking us in the house and losing our wands, I would have been GOING with Sirius! But of course, Sirius screwed that too." Hermione gave him a glare, who cowered.

"What's going on?" Bill whispered frightened, looking at Hermione.

"REMUS!" Hermione screeched, ignoring Bill, "You are an IDIOT!"

"Don't talk to moi fiance like zat," Fleur snapped, standing in front of the frozen werewolf.

"FIANCE?" Bill roared.

"SILENCE!" Hermione roared even louder. "Aren't you mad, Fleur, that you can't go to the ball with Remus?"

Charlie grabbed Hermione's shoulders and spun her around to face her. "What the hell happened?" The four men glanced at each other, each sensing something was seriously wrong. "And what the hell happened to you? You look….plastic and shiny! Where's the old Hermione?"

Hermione slapped his arm away and gave him a ferocious look. "Old Hermione what?" she sneered. Then she snorted at the look Charlie gave her. "Nevermind. Fleur let's go find Ginny and the others, so we can try to figure out a way out." Hermione grabbed Fleur's arm and dragged her out.

All four men looked at each other, and the quickly followed the girls out of the room.

"This place looks, different," Charlie whispered. Indeed, many vases and pictures were gone, and replaced with different pictures. A few chairs now looked similar to the twins' Chewing Chairs, and everything seemed brighter than every. And in the middle of the living room, there was a Christmas tree, and there were so many Christmas decorations like Mistletoe and garland.

"Tonkz, ur boyfriend iz talking to me," Fleur sneered at the Metamorphmagus. Tonks stood up and glared.

"And that has to do with me, WHAT?" she shrilled. "You know I'm just usinig Bill." THeir jaws dropped even lower than it already was.

"Stop bitching," Hermione told them, pushing them away from each other. "Seriously, you do this every single day. Can't you give rest give it?"

"You mean, give it a rest?" Tonks corrected dryly.

"That's it!" Hermione clapped her hands and squealled delightedly.

Charlie shook his head hopelessly as he watched the encounter. Hermione wasn't shallow and dense. "I do not like this at all. Especially this new Hermione."

"Is anyone else freaked out by this?" Sirius asked. When Hermione saw that Sirius was behind her, she engulfed him a hug.

"Aw, did you come here to say sorry?" she cooed, pushing him down until he was sitting in the couch beside her.

"Er, um," he stuttered. His jaw had dropped, and Hermione giggled before to everyone's horror once again, she leaned in to-

"Hermione!" Charlie pulled the girl up, looking shocked. "This isn't like you! This isn't-"

Hermione crossed his arms, and behind her, Sirius was so relieved that he didn't have to- yeah.

"Whatever. Where's Ginny when you need him? Seriously, that boy is just as bad as…everybody," Hermione muttered, and Bill and Charlie started gasping in horror.

"No!"

"She can't be!"

"Ginny's a boy?"

Hermione gave Tonks and Fleur a look and using her finger, she waved a circle at her head, indicating they were out of their minds.

"Of course he iz!" Fleur snapped. "Where have tu BEEN the pazt twentee yeerz?"

"I think I'm feeling faint," Sirius said, but then shot off the couch as Hermione tried to hug him again. "On second thought, I'm wide awake and FREAKED OUT!"

"BILL! CHARLIE! HELP!" a voice yelled as he entered the room. "Something's wrong with Ginny!" Ron whined, pointing at Ginny who had just entered the room. "She's….too MASCULINE-like today!"

"What do you mean, ickle ronniekins?" Ginny teased, but in a really low voice. She stepped into the room and everyone saw her short, spiky hair, her rounder face and how she was no longer 'shape' like a girl.

Hermione's POV

I had to try REALLY hard not to laugh as Ginny entered the room, in all her boyish clothes and appearance and all. Earlier, we had packed her face with dough so it would be much rounder and boyisher, and then covered it with pancake make up. Then we 'borrowed' Ron's baggy clothes, and after placing so many layers, she finally had a figure of a boy. Of course, we trimmed her eyelashes and used a lot of make up, but it was definitely worth it.

"Ginny, they're all acting SO weird," I told her/him, rolling my eyes.

"Who? Fleur and Tonks?" she asked in her low, musky voice. "That's typical."

"No. THEM!" I pointed to the guys. "They said that it was SUMMER, earlier. I bet that's their excuse for not buying me a Christmas present." I started to tear up again.

"Well," Ginny said thoughtfully, "at least _I _got Luna a present." She sighed, as if thinking about Luna.

"You two are dating?" all the guys shouted, bringing the twins and Harry down the stairs. They froze.

"WHOA! What happened? Why is it Christmas? We couldn't have possibly been here that long," Harry exclaimed.

"Harry!" I shouted excitedly. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

I giggled, coming over to Sirius. "He's not your second boyfriend, is he?" Sirius asked fearfully, backing up all the way into the wall.

I made a disgusted noise. "Ew, Siri, do you HAVE to be so gross? He's my BROTHER."

"I am?"

"He is?"

"What?"

Fred and George looked at each other as Bill started explaining what they thought was happening. "What the freaking hell? Ginny's a BOY?"

"Of course I am!" Ginny shouted, punching them in their arms. "Geez, you DO realise that no Weasley girl has been born for hundreds of years?"

Luna entered the room, after been eavesdropping for some bit, I supposed. "Ginny, darling, can you help me with something in the other room?"

"You two just hated each other yesterday!" Charlie shouted in disbelief. "This is sick!"

I sighed, before turning to Tonks and Fleur.

"Come on, you. Obviously, the guys are up to something they think is FUNNY." I glared at them, and none of them did anything but stay frozen and stare at us. Then we stomped out of the room, stifling our laughter in our hands as we marched up the stairs and to the attic trap door. As soon as we shut the door, we burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces? And that wasn't even the best part yet!" I howled happily.

"I know!" Tonks cried out happily.

When we went downstairs, we saw the guys' jaw dropped still, but this time, they were gawking at Katie and Alicia. Katie was in the dirtiest rags possible, and she was busy scrubbing the floor miserably while George tried to get her to talk. She appeared mute and deaf, however, and the twins looked concernedly at his girlfriend worriedly, like he might start crying any minute. It was priceless. And Alicia was dressed in Molly Weasley's clothes, and we had stuffed mini cushions in her clothes so she would have Molly's figure and fill out the clothes more (no offence to her). Then she had started bossing each and every one of the around.

"There you dears are!" Alicia cried out and grabbed Ginny into a bone crushing hug, just like Molly. Then she told Charlie and Bill to get some paper towels for Katie to use and scolding Harry in a motherly way..

"Why is Katie cleaning?" Fred asked, horrified at his girlfriend.

I glanced at Alicia, trying not to frown. We hadn't gotten that far to get an excuse.

"Er, deary, our old house elves adopted her, and now she has to work like a house elf," Alicia told them nonchantly. "Son, areyou feeling alright?" This was bloody hilarious! Katie was adopted by house elves? Though I DO feel sorry for them, it's not like they'd let any house elf raise a human. This was so ridiculous, and yet they were each buying every single word. Were boys regularly ridiculous like this?

"SON?" Apparently, they were.

* * *

I examined my fingernails in the same fashion Ginny always did, and blew off dust on it after I filed it. "Are all of you done freaking out by now?" I asked them in an obnoxious voice. It's been half an hour since us girls had reentered the living room to see every guys' jaw dropped, and frozen in shock. They were now each staring straight ahead into empty space like they were in a daze, while we tried to revive them. "For god's sake, Siri! BILL might have long hair, but at least he ties his up. Tie yours up before I bloody shave it all off!" 

"Sure," Sirius said dazily, not hearing me at all. He was going cross eyed and wasn't listening to me, so I immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him out. "Where are we-" He's gonna get it.

"Shush. Just follow," I told him seductively, but inside I was trying not to vomit. It looked like Sirius was trying not to either. We left the room, Sirius gave someone a guilty look but I didn't see who because I led Sirius all the way upstairs to his room. "I'm going to be doing something to your hair. So just sit back in your chair and relax."

Making sure there were no mirrors, I took Sirius' hair and started to braid it into a tight bun. Glancing around, I snuck a pair of scissors from inside my pocket and grinned mischeviously.

'Snip' 'snip', and the majority of Sirius' locks fell limp into my hand. Sniggering behind my hand, I tossed the scissors away and took out a really sharp pocket knife.

"Stay really still, Siri," I said sweetly, as I used the pocket knive like one of those shaving razors. After a couple, careful minutes, I grinned to myself.

"Can I have my hair back now, please?" Sirius asked, annoyed. I patted his smooth, bald head like it was a treasure, before turning Sirius around in his chair so he faced me.

"Certainly." I dumped the chunk of hair I had cut off onto Sirius' lap.

Sirius breathed in once, then twice and choked on the third one. "W-"

"I DID tell you that if you didn't tie up your bloody hair, I was gonna shave it off," I explained sweetly as he held up the remains of his hair. I waited for it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared desperately, falling to his knees and clutching his beloved hair. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he sobbed, glancing wuefully at his hair as I grinned evilly and cracked my knuckles, looking back on my handiwork. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

I left Sirius in his room to mourn for his beloved hair, I found Charlie at the bottom of the stairs glancing at me depressedly. He then smirked. Glancing about, he led me to the parlour. "You know, I'm the ONLY person who realises that this is an act," he told me nonchantly, and it was my turn to be shocked. 

"What? How did you know?" I asked incredulously.

He made me sit down, and the smirked. "When you're lying, your nose wrinkles up as if smelling something disgusting. But only discreetly. Nice trick with Sirius. I heard from all the way in the basement."

I decided not to ask how he knew to tell whether I was lying. "What were you doing in the basement?"

Charlie opened his mouth, but then shut it, grinning. "Nothing. Just watching something."

I watched him for a minute, somehow feeling relieved that I didn't have to put on my act anymore. At least, not around him. "You know, it's harder than it looks, trying not to laugh," I informed him, giggling.

Charlie grinned at me. "I bet it is. So...this is the dangerous side of Hermione Granger, then?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I have a dark side?"

Charlie put his legs on the coffee table, relaxing. "Well, I saw what you did yesterday. Both in the ucky stuff and in the kitchen. And dining room," he started to say, and I blushed.

"I had help. I'm not usually like that. Of course, during those rare moments, I love it, I love breaking the rules, but those moments are RARE." Charlie offered me a chocolate frog, which I took, turning pink.

"That's what I love about you," he said suddenly, swinging his legs off the table and stared at me seriously. "You're really serious, and such a bookworm. I like that about you. Especially on those rare occasions where you show your dark side. Ron always owled me and said how annoying you were or homework obsessed. And yet, when you do something really drastic...well, that's what I like about you."

I don't know how red I must have gotten, but I stared awestruck at him. "And that's what I like about YOU. We've barely known each other, yet you make me feel comfortable and seem to KNOW me," I said quietly, looking down at my hands. It looked like Charlie would have said more, only that we started to hear laughter. Girls' laughter.

I raced from the room, with Charlie hot on my heels as we ran to a hallway and opened the trapdoor, only this one led downstairs to the basement.

"Caved in, huh?" I asked as I saw the girls giggling, Fleur hugging Bill, Tonks hugging Remus, and Alicia and Katie with Fred and George.

"Yep!" We burst into a fit of giggles.

"You girls are mean," Harry whined as he gave Luna a kiss on the cheek.

"No, they're weak. Honestly! I could have lasted MUCH longer than you," I boasted. Charlie cocked his eyebrow at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey...has anyone seen Percy recently?"

"No," Sirius said dryly, coming into the room. He patted his bald head mourningly. "He must have escaped for freedom. Lucky him too. I can't believe you did all that for a stupid prank!"

"I prefer to call it revenge," I said to him sweetly, and he threw one of the basement couch's cushions at me. I shrieked as it aimed for my face, but Charlie wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me aside from it. "Aw...my hero."

"Lovely new look for you, Padfoot," Moony commented.

Sirius gave Remus a look. "Uh, Moony? You're bald too." Fleur and Tonks started gigging, and held up the remains of Remus' hair to the werewolf, tossing aside a pair of scissors.

I took the cushion and tried to wipe the make up off of my face, just as Ginny tried to get rid of her boyishness make up as well. "I am never wearing that stuff again," I declared as I saw that the mascara was not coming off easily.

We climbed out of the basement, laughing. Katie was teasing George about how emotional he looked, and Luna was kissing Harry still. I sighed. Although this party was generally fixing most of my friendships at the moment, it was getting me nowhere to finding a boyfriend. I wanted someone who would constantly joke about, but was serious about work, yet know me really well just by watching me. And caring for me. Someone like...Charlie. Our talk earlier had gotten me thinking. We had known each other for a couple days, and even though we met years ago, we had never really clicked. Until yesterday. And he somehow knew how to tell me apart from when I was lying... "Are you okay, Hermione?" Charlie inquired to me quietly. I snapped out of my daydream once again, and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah." I am, of course. But being the brightest witch of my age, I finally began piecing things together, like why Hedwig had flown to CHARLIE with the parchment. He was everything I had said in my sleep; he was outgoing, but not as much as Sirius or the twins. I might have said to Sirius yesterday that I liked him, but I hadn't been sure. Now I was, and realised I had found my perfect guy, and fallen for him. Hard.

* * *

**The End. **

**The end of this chapter at least.**

**Ok, here's a bit more. I just really feel like typing today**

* * *

Well, let's say that after that stunt we pulled, most of the girls had had enough, and had decided that the guys had learned their lesson for now, especially after we took photos and threated to send them to the Daily Prophet. And that was the end of that, anyway. 

"Well," I told Harry as we sat on the sofa comfortably. "just one more day of hell left."

Harry gave me a look as I opened a book to read. "Hermione, do you really believe it's over? Sirius and Remus are going to be up to something huge, you know, to get back at you."

I scowled. "So they're gonna get back at us for getting back at them? Just because we shaved their heads?"

Harry nodded. "Yep."

"That's crazy!"

"Yeah, well, they're the Marauders," he told me, taking the book out of my hands. "Remus managed to make our wands 'disappear', but who's to say that he still doesn't have his? He probably has our wands locked up in his drawer, or something," Harry murmured, holding the book out of my reach.

"Well, what can he do? GIVE ME THAT BACK! I mean, if he uses his wand for something, one of us will just steal it from him and get us out of this hell. HARRY! Give me the book back!" I tried to reach for the book, but Harry was taller than me, so therefore had longer arms and better reflexes because of Quidditch.

"You'll see," Harry said, before tossing the book at me. I seriously wish I had my wand back.

The next morning, I woke up, putting on yesterday's clothes because I didn't pack for three days at the Burrow. "It's hot in here, I'm all sweaty and stinky and I'm wandless. This is just great," I mumbled, putting on a tank top and shorts (the temp. is 40'C, so who would wear those clothes?) before heading downstairs. As soon as I entered the kitchen, however, I saw Charlie on the ground, scratching.

"You okay, Charlie?" I asked, pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

Charlie grunted, before rubbing his back on the wall. "Something's wrong. I suddenly have these zits and have this HORRIBLE itchiness." I took his head and told him to open his mouth wide. "Ah."

"Nothing wrong...except you're burning up, but that could be from the heat. Are you sure you hadn't touched any of the leeches?" I asked concernedly, slapping his hand as he tried to scratch his already white and red cheek.

"Certain of it!" he protested.

"Then it's settled: you have CHICKEN POX!" I exclaimed loudly and started laughing. He groaned, before rubbing his arm.

"Well, how do I get rid of it?"

"Don't worry, Charlie. You just need to get past the three stages, and you'll be right as rain," I said, sipping on the milk in my bowl. Charlie pleaded at me with desperate eyes.

"What are the stages?"

I crossed my legs in my seats before telling him to stop scratching. "The first stage is whether or not you throw up chickens," I said nonchantly, and he started shrieking.

"THROW UP CHICKENS?" he roared, horrified.

"Why else do you think that it's called 'chicken pox'," I asked him, smirking. "The second stage is if your skin turns inside out, but that might the first stage if you're lucky."

"IF I'm lucky? This is a muggle disease! Why the hell do _I_ have it?" Charlie groaned, before I burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, Charlie. God, you should have seen your face; it was worst than yesterday!" I exclaimed, holding onto my stomach as I laughed. He gave me glare, but sighed with relief. "Anyway, you'll just itch for the next week, and that's about it. Don't scratch, or it'll scar." I took his hands in mine and held them tight as he struggled against my grip to scratch his neck.

"I canNOT stand another week like this one!" he shouted, using his right toes to scratch his left leg. I kicked him, and he yelped in pain. "Can you make it stop?"

"No."

"PLEASE?" He gave me puppy dog eyes. My shoulders sagged, and I sighed.

"Hmmm...no."

Charlie went onto his knees, saying please over and over again while scratching. "Come on, Hermione? Please? I'm a man in need! I need to be taken care of, to be fed, to be- TO STOP SCRATCHING!" I started giggling as he got up and tried to reach for his back desperately.

"You can easily stop scratching," I told him. "It's itching you need to worry about."

"WELL I NEED HELP!" he bellowed, and I let out a fit of giggles.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, I'll help you." I grabbed his arm, and led him to the Weasleys' potions cabinet. "Do you have any aloe vera?"

"What's that?" he asked, twitching as I pinned his arms to his sides.

"Nevermind."

I glanced through the potions cabinet again, searching until I saw a potion I needed. "Have you had breakfast, yet?" Charlie shook his head. "Well, let's get you some pancakes and some pumpking juice."

When we reached the kitchen, I said, "If I catch you scratching at all, I'll permanently give you a scar in your good looking face."

He stoped fidgeting for a second. "You think I'm good looking?" he asked, giving me a suggestive wink. I rolled my eyes, and turned around to prepare his breakfast quickly so he would see me blush.

"Here." I stood over him like a commander as he ate his breakfast, and if he would try to scratch, I'd pull on his lock of hair hard.

I led him into the living room, where Harry was playing wizard's chess with Ron. "I'm dealling with a sick ment-uh, sick patient," I told them sternly, as Charlie gave me a glare for my slip up. "So vacant the area immediately."

I forced Charlie to lay down on the couch, where I covered him with a blanket and made him drink the potion. As soon as he did, I was pleased to see that his eyelids were growing heaving. "What was that?" he asked me, yawning.

"Sleeping Draught, so you won't scratch so much. See you at lunch. Sweet dreams," I told him as he blinked one last time and started snoring. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. veritaserum is BAAAD

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Hermione's POV

"Chicken pox? Are you serious?" Bill exclaimed when I told him and Fleur over lunch a couple hours later. "And just when he was almost free out of the house. Now mum's gonna make him lie in bed all day and baby him again!"

"Poor Charlie," Fleur agreed, giggling. I rolled my eyes as they started making kissy faces at each other again. Bill isn't usually like that, but I guess that Fleur being part Veela definitely has something to do with it. Or maybe they do this just to disgust everyone around them.

"Please, you two. Not again. _Get a room_," I hissed as I walked out of the kitchen to see how Charlie was doing. "Chaaarliiee," I whispered carefully, wondering if he was still asleep. I walked over to the sofa to see Charlie was smiling in his sleep, but he was still fidgeting in his dreams as if he wanted to scratch so badly. He turned over and muttered something in his sleep.

"No, mummy, don't show Auntie that picture of me in a tutu," he mumbled, and I giggled.

"Charlie," I whispered again sharply. I poked him in the side a little, and he grunted. Before I could get away, Charlie had somehow yawned and stretched his arms. Before I knew what was happening, he had snatched my head and hugged me into his soft, muscular chest.

My eyes widened when I realised that he was still fast asleep. "I did not want to do this," I whispered, trying to pry the man's arms off of my neck, but he was so muscular and strong (from dealing with dragons), he wouldn't let go. I tried to push the arms, but to no avail. I poked him again in his sides, but he didn't even acknowledge it. I tried slipping downwards from his arms, but he only wrapped his arms around my shoulders and neck tighter.

"Having fun, Hermione?" a voice teased quietly from behind me.

I closed my eyes and started to panic. "Crap." I opened them to see Sirius (with his hair completely grown out again) walk into my line of vision. "Help me," I mouthed, careful not to wake the Weasley up. If he woke up to find me in this position, I will never ever stop being embarassed.

Sirius only smirked, before brandishing something in his fingers. "Now why would I help you, you who thinks that smartical and chocomel aren't real words?"

I gav ehim a puzzled look. "What?" I croaked out. Sirius frowned too.

"I have no idea why I said that." **(Me, the author: Heeheehee. oops, wrong story)**. "Wait, what did I say?" I shrugged, already forgetting what he said and was struggling to get out of my recent predicament. Why does this always happen to me?

"Just help me- why the FRICK do you have your wand?" I snapped, and Charlie grunted a bit before turning and letting out a soft snore.

Sirius gave me an evil look and marched right up so he could see me right in the eye. "I have it, because dear Moony agreed to let me have revenge on you for touching my beloved hair. You should have listened to Harry," he said silkily, and I narrowed my eyes. Why was he always listening on everybody's conversations? "Why else do you think you're stuck now?"

"You're mean," I hissed in a slightly whiny voice.

Sirius shook his head, gazing at his precious wand belovedly. "No, I'm not mean yet. _Ennervate_. NOW I'm mean. Have fun." He cackles evilly, and I had a sudden urge to throw something at him. But unfortunately, I can't because I was stuck in Charlie's arms and he was starting to wake up... "Bye Hermione!" Sirius ducked out of the room, but knowing him, I bet he was gonna spy on us again.

"Darn you all," I muttered as Charlie yawned again and blinked. He stretched out his arms and yawned tiredly at me, scratching his arm. I managed to duck out of his grasp, but I'm note sure if he noticed anything.

"What are you doing here, Mione? And why are there Christimas decor- oh wait, yeah. Nevermind." He sat up and gave me a tired grin, and I had to blush.

Flustered, I tried to flatten out my hair and smooth out my clothes. "Sirius thought it would be funny to, er...you know what? It's just something that Sirius did, so knowing him, it's bad. No need to explain."

Charlie nodded suspisciously, and I wanted to be wrapped in his arms again all of a sudden. Just minus the chicken pox, of course. "Right." He got up and glanced around at the clock and the room. "So, um, I'm gonna take a bath. I can't BELIEVE that you made me drink a sleeping draught. You are such an evil little bookworm," he mumbled, walking up the stairs to his room.

I waved nervously at his back, laughing nervously as well. When he was gone, I was relieved. "Whew. That went better than expected." I started to breathe normally again, and my heart rate slowed down. I don't know how or why I could have fallen for him so quickly and so hard. I mean, during the past couple of days, I've mostly been dealing with Remus and Sirius or plotting something with the girls or hanging with the guys. Yet there was something so mysterious about Charlie...

"Boo!" a shrill voice yelled in my ear. I jumped, screamed and whacked a pillow at my assaulter. "Hermione, PLEASE don't do that again," Sirius grumbled, combing his hair through with his fingers.

I glared at him, once again trying to slow down my breathing. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

Sirius jumped onto the couch beside me and gave me an innocent shrug. "Nothing. Why?"

I got up when he sat down, and glared at him when he pouted. "I don't trust you," I said, crossing my arms.

Sirius smirked. "You shouldn't." Oh god I hate him.

Around half an hour later, I was busy in my room packing up my things to go. The spell on the house for apparating and portkey was going to wear off in a few hours, and I had already demanded my wand back from Remus. "Thank god we're leaving," I told Charlie when he came into my room to watch me pack.

"I'll miss it though. These past few days are days to remember," Charlie said, humming as he tossed a coin into the air and caught it. As I neatly organised everything into my trunk, from the corner of my eye, I had to grin. The red haired dragon keeper was leaning on the wall to my room, and in the dim light so we couldn't see his chicken pox, he could pass for one of those hot guy models in those American magazines, though they usually contained Brad Pitt, Justin Timberlake, etc. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. He finished whistling his tune and I slammed my trunk lid down. "All done."

"Good. Here." Charlie walked over, trying not to scratch, though he was all fidgety. He handed me a bottle of butterbeer. "To many more stupid parties."

"To many more stupid stunts."

"To all the people who are bald."

"To all the victims of the twins new Lurker Lamps."

"To all the people who got to see Sirius' green and orange underwear. Ugh, the horror."

"You saw his boxers?"

"Yep, this was last night when it was just us guys."

"Ok, weird. Cheers." We raised our butterbeer and downed in quickly. Mmm...I savored the taste. "You know, I can't wait for Christmas when Molly calls another get-together, actually. So I guess this is goodbye?"

Charlie gave me a look, absentmindedly rubbing his neck and his arm. "I guess. I'll be going back to Romania in a couple of days after this chicken pox is over."

I nodded solemnly. I didn't want to leave. More precisely, I didn't want HIM to leave. "I guess. I'll write."

"Every week."

"Every day."

"Send me pictures?"

"Of course."

Awkward silence, with me hitting Charlie a couple times to stop him from scratching. I downed the rest of my butterbeer, and let out a sigh of happiness. "Mmm, good." It was only then that I noticed Charlie's smirk. "What?"

"Nothing."

We walked downstairs to see that mostly everyone had packed as well and their trunks were by the door ready to leave. "I cannot wait to see fresh air," Ginny squealled and giggled. But then she stopped, covering my mouth. "Sorry, I'll try and stop doing that."

I smiled at her. I guess this whole party/trip has really done wonders. The Marauders and twins have learned their lesson, althought three out of four of them will forget it by this time tomorrow. Ginny had decided to take things one step at a time, and was going to date only one boy and give him a chance. Harry and Ron were no longer jerks, and Harry's spirits had brightened considerably. All in all, I was going to miss it.

We sat around in the kitchen of the Burrow as we waited for the spell to pass. "So it's over," Tonks breathed a sigh, and we all nodded. "So Hermione, what are you going to do now?"

An answer popped out before I could stop myself. "Go home, take a cold shower and somehow kidnap Peeves so he can wreak havoc on Percy." I covered my mouth in shock as they started laughing. "What the hell?"

"Hmm?" she asked. Tonks was busy reading an edition of the Daily Prophet from last week. "Hey, look! Chudley Cannon's seeker is getting remarried, again. Right, as if he'd marry six times. What a load of bull, right?"

"Of course it is!" was my automatic response.

Tonks gave me a look. "Have you taken your medicine yet?"

"No, I haven't taken the pill for my yeast infection yet," I answered, and I squeaked when I realised what I said. I looked around to see only Tonks, Ron, Charlie and Sirius looking at me incredulously. I turned red. "What's going on?"

"Hey, lemme try!" Ron called out. How dare he! He turned to face me. "When was your last embarassing moment?"

I tried not to answer, but my tongue, my lips and my vocal chords disobeyed me. "When Charlie was sleeping and he hugged me in his sleep." I turned bright red, but narrowed my eyes. "Hey! SIRIUS was the one who charmed Charlie's arms to do that!"

"Suuure, blame ME while you're at it," Sirius whined, crossing his arm. "I can't believe you actually did it!" he exclaimed to Charlie. I whirled around to face the dragon keeper.

"Did what?" I demanded.

Charlie gave me a grin, and scratched his neck nervously. I slapped his hand away. "Well, you know that butterbeer I gave you? It sorta has...in it."

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." I crossed my arms and he gave a weak chuckle. Looking around, he noticed that everyone else except for Sirius was talking to one another and not paying to us.

"I put Veritaserum in your butterbeer," he said quickly. "Don't kill me!" He yelped when I started hitting him on the head, and started running behind his older brother. "Bill, help!"

The eldest Weasley just rolled his eyes. "Nah. Too busy. So Fleur, are we meeting your parents next Saturday...?" He purposely turned away as I marched over to Charlie and attempted to swat at him.

"Come on Charlie," I said sweetly as he ran to the other side of the table. He moved left. I moved right. He moved right, I moved left. "Come on, Charlie. If you give up now, I won't hurt you THAT bad." He nervously gave out a laugh and ran behind two girls again.

"Katie, Alicia, girlfriends of my two annoying brothers, help me please!" he begged. They started giggling, but didn't answer Charlie as I tackled the poor chicken pox infested man.

"Gotcha!"

"No!" Charlie tried to get me off, but I held on tight on his back as he spun around. He decided to attack me with questions. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"Favourite band?"

"Faber Drive!"

"Get off get off get-----Ahh! Help!" The good thing about this was that everybody else was busy talking and going on in their normal lives and didn't pay any attention to the red head who had a girl on his back. Except for Ron, who decided he wanted another turn on me.

"I wanna ask one more! Who's your secret crush?" Ron asked, blinking innocently at me. Charlie stopped spinning me around, and I wondered why. Instead, he put me down and gave me a look.

"C-C-C," I stuttered, trying to not say Charlie's name. I covered my mouth and mouthed Charlie into my hands, but that didn't do anything. "Cha-Charlie."

Suddenly, it was like everyone was paying attention once more. The whole kitchen turned silent, and you could hear a pin drop. Ron's mouth was hanging wide open. But that was nothing compared to my expression, which was deep red with embarassment. A moment later, I could feel the anti- apparition wards slipping. I ran to my trunk and waved to everyone.

"Um, I have to go. Bye everyone," I mumbled, trying not to burst into tears. I apparated out of the Burrow, careful not to splinch myself and found myself in the familiar bedroom of my familiar flat. I flung down my trunk and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

**Not as quite as exciting. Thank you to all my reviewers so far:**

**Avanell**

**DracosSlave**

**anonymous...**

**HRInuyashaFan16**

**Kateg123**

**GinnyLover14**

**PandaFusion**

**Gurlonthemove**

**Ghostwriter626**

**Zoey24**

**FredWeasleyLover1126**

**pstibbons**

**Vampire-luvr**

**Pirate Fanatic**

**Ehlonna**

**Pinkwafflegirl**

**Simply Moony Infatuated:I like ur ideas, and decided to use a bit of it, but sorta like in the way it already happened. u know?**

**Mayan**

**Hailey James**

**grumpypirate**

**someonelse**

**bonnythebunny: well, no i really don't like ginny much, but after this last chapter, i'm working hard to change her. like slowly force her to turn back into othe girl she used to be. i mean, she DID dress up like a boy, right?**

**Mary**

**Mrs. Charlie Weasley-thats me: Thx. I luv UR story too! in fact, i think ur trilogy inspired me to write this one sorta. Anyway, i really luv sirius/hermione too! thx for reading!**

**Ok, now I need suggestions to go on! Like how should Charlie approach Hermione? There's just one or two chapters left, though I only planned on onemore. REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO!**


End file.
